Unconventionally
by shinybezel
Summary: Jean meets an interesting new mutant and developes a bond with this potentially dangerous student. Set before and between the 3 movies Slight MI:3 crossover femslash Jean/OC Zhen/OC Kitty and Rogue pairings are spoilers so I won't list the rest here
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but the OC's. Don't sue blah blah, you get the picture. This is all for fun, not for profit so enjoy!

This is set in between the three different X-Men Movies. The story begins a little before the first movie and progresses through the trilogy. Oh yeah, and did I mention there's going to be MANY crossovers? Mostly minor characters, some you may recognize, some you may not. But over all this is an X-Men fic.

Lucy is an original Character. If you want a face to put on her, review and I'll post a link. Zhen, is Zhen Lei from Mission Impossible 3 (think Maggie Q if you want a face to put to the character).

Yes there's some slash, so go away if you don't want any. This going to be Jean/OC Jean/Marie Marie/OC fic. It's hard to explain cause many things change through the fic so putting the pairings up is hard at this point.

Chapter one takes place not too long before the first movie.

The mansion was particularly quiet this Thursday night. The majority of the students were already in their rooms, getting ready to sleep. Even the older students were in their rooms, the common rooms and kitchen were left alone for once. Scott and Professor Xavier were out of town to collect two new students named John and Bobby . Jean and Storm were left to hold the fort down for the upcoming three day weekend. Jean was preoccupied in the medical lab, while Storm was, well, she was on the thigh-master in the mansion's extremely well equipped gym.

The front door suddenly shook under a pounding fist. Security monitors flickered on to show two women at the mansion's front doors. One was slumped against the other, barely able to stay on her feet. The other had one arm around her companion's shoulders, her other hand was knocking roughly on the heavy wooden doors. Storm was off the machine in an instance, her foot steps echoed in the metallic halls as she sprinted to the med lab. The doors to the lab slid over right as Storm reached out to press the button.

"Jean, have you seen our visitors?" Storm asked, a slight sheen of moisture glistened on her tanned skin.

"Yes, let's go see what they want," Jean said pulling her lab coat off.

"Jean, they're carrying guns," Storm said as she followed Jean to the elevator.

"Really?" Jean said, looking at one of many security monitors scattered through the mansion again. Both women on the screen were clad in black tactical gear. Each had a sidearm strapped to a thigh, and a submachine gun hanging on a shoulder strap. "How did they get past the outer security?" Jean mused aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they're not trying to break in," Storm said, studying the screen. "They're knocking,"

"Ok, let's talk to them before letting them in," Jean said, a pensive look on her face. She watched as Storm nodded in agreement with pursed lips.

At the front door, Storm peeked through the looking glass and saw that the women looked completely worn out and beaten. Drying blood framed the face of the woman who was knocking. The woman slumped against her friend had one hand clutched tightly to her torso. Even in the dark Storm could see the shining dark liquid slowly covering the entire front of the girl's torso.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I healthier woman asked softly.

"I think I have to," the heavily injured young woman replied.

"Ok," her friend replied. She lifted her fist against and struck the doors. "Hello? Is someone home?"

"We're going to let you in, but please remove your firearms," Storm's commanding voice said through the doors.

Storm and Jean looked at the usually hidden security monitor and watched as the two women began to remove their weapons. The injured one smirked as she reached her free arm down to the pistol strapped to her thigh. She chuckled softly as she un-holstered her pistol.

"I didn't think guns would pose as a threat to a mansion full of mutants," the young woman smiled as she slid the magazine out and rested it on the ground. She looked up, directly into the hidden security camera and grinned as she pulled back the breach on the pistol, ejecting the chambered round. A small smile to appeared on Jeans lips as she noticed how resilient the young woman's smile was.

"Sorry about the precautions, but this is a school, and our priority is to keep the students safe," Jean said as she opened the door. She gasped at the sight of the two women. "Storm, we need to get them to the infirmary, now," Jean said.

Down in the medical lab, Storm tended to the less wounded of the two women. Across the room Jean strained to telekinetically lift the other onto the metallic examination table.

"I'm Jean Grey," Jean said, extending a hand.

"Lucy," the young woman smiled weakly as she took Jean's hand.

"How exactly did you two end up here?" Jean asked, snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you how, but I'll tell you why," said Lucy. Jean looked down and busied herself with a tray of medical supplies as two honeyed brown eyes no so secretively swept up and over Jean's form.

"So, tell me why you came here," Jean said, humoring her cheeky patient.

"I think…I know I need help," Lucy said slowly, grimacing as she peeled the blood soaked black wife beater off her sticky abdomen. She inhaled sharply as Jean pressed a moist towel to the bloodied skin.

"Sorry," Jean said quickly at the sound of the younger woman gasping.

"No, it's ok, it was just colder than I expected," Lucy said, placing a hand on the older woman's wrist. Two pairs of eyes shot to that hand on a wrist. Both women's gazes slowly ventured away as Lucy faked a coughed and retracted her hand.

"Um, Lucy? Where's the wound?" Jean asked quietly. Lucy looked down at her stomach and sighed. With all the blood wiped away, all that was visible in the bright lab lights was Lucy's smooth bronzed skin.

"This is why I need help," Lucy said, slowly looking up at Jean.

"You're a mutant?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," said Lucy.

"Ah, so that's why you're here," Jean smiled. The smile faded as she noticed the pensive look on the young woman's face. "Can you tell me more about your abilities?"

"Abilities? Huh, that's a funny way to put it, I'm not sure if I'd call it an ability," muttered Lucy.

"Lucy, let me help you, ok? You're safe here," Jean said softly.

"I never felt unsafe in the first place," Lucy smiled dryly. She slowly reached into her waistband and produced shiny mirrored folding knife about the length of her entire hand. She set the knife on the medical tray and offered another grim smile.

"Well, maybe I should have patted you down more thoroughly and not rushed you to medical attention," Jean said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm harmless," Lucy said wryly. Jean followed Lucy's gaze across the room to settled on her friend's still figure seated on a reclining examination chair.

Is she ok? Jean asked Storm.

"Zhen's fine," said Storm, not bothering to turn around to face Jean and Lucy.

"How did you-" Lucy stammered, glancing between the two women.

"I asked her," Jean smiled.

"You're a telepath too," said Lucy.

Yes, now are you going to tell me why you're here? Jean thought, looking directly at Lucy.

"Well, uh, I…Do you have any blood bags here?" Lucy asked softly, eyes on her shoes.

"Yes, we have a small private blood bank, for emergencies, why?" asked Jean.

"Well, unless you want to open a vein for me, I can't show you what my, _ability,_ is," Lucy said, pausing on the word ability.

"Ok, I'll get one, any specific type?" Jean asked from where she paused at the door to the cryogenics lab.

"Warm," said Lucy, her eyes locked on her knife, brows furrowed.

"Hey, Storm is going to get me to a shower and some new clothes, are you going to be ok for a little bit?" Zhen asked, squeezing Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked up to meet Zhen's tired hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," smiled Lucy. "You think you can come up with a sufficient excuse to why we're hanging around in upstate New York?" smirked Lucy.

"Don't get cheeky, you're the reason why we're here," said Zhen, the animosity in her voice overshadowed by the twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I owe you," Lucy said, looking up from her hands.

"No, you don't. And don't worry, we're not on call until next Thursday, plus, the IMF has many other agents on call anyways," Zhen said, sliding her hand down to Lucy's hand.

"Thanks Zhen, just give us away to civilians," Lucy said, looking to Storm.

"Give what away?" Jean said, a towel wrapped blood bag in hand.

"IMF, what does that mean? Is that governmental? I haven't heard of that division," Storm said, uncrossing her arms.

"I M what?" Jean said, glancing between Lucy and Zhen as the two tactical gear covered women shot worried looks at each other.

"What that stand for, International-" Storm started to muse aloud.

"Impossible Mission Force," Zhen said.

"What? That just sounds weird," said Storm.

"What and the 'X-Men' sound better?" Lucy shot back.

"How did you," Jean started.

"Top tier agent, trained to be sneaky and just, know things," Lucy said. "I peeked in those files," she added, pointing at a stack of folders under the medical tray next to the table.

"Right, so, IMF…" Storm said, crossing her arms again.

"Don't worry, we don't have any issues with mutants, we're just focused on the bad people, regardless of what form they come in," Zhen said.

"So, your division is mutant friendly?" Jean asked.

"Yes," Zhen said.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way, Zhen, if you would follow me, I'll show you to a room," Storm said.

"Be careful," Zhen said to Lucy before turning to leave with Storm.

"I'll try," Lucy said as she watched Zhen and Storm disappear into the metallic hallway.

"So, why didn't you go to your department's mutant specialists?" Jean asked, setting down the blood bag.

"I'll show you in a second if you let me," Lucy said, looking at Jean who nodded. "I have to warn you this isn't pretty,"

"That's ok, I've seen my share of strange abilities," Jean smiled.

"Ok, if you say so," Lucy said, producing a set of formidable looking handcuffs. She slipped off the examination table and knelt on the ground. "This strong?" Lucy asked, pointing at the solid metal fixtures which held the table to the ground.

"Yes, titanium," Jean said, fighting the urge to lean down to see what the tinkering and clanking was.

"Pass me my knife please," Lucy said from under the table. Jean's eyebrows shot up when she bent down with the knife. Lucy had handcuffed both of her hands around a particularly solid looking pillar of metal. "Thanks," Lucy said, holding Jean's gaze for a few moments.

"Where do you want this?" Jean asked picking up the warmed blood bag.

"Oh, uh, toss that to me in about forty seconds, never mind, you know what? You'll know when," Lucy said.

"Ok," Jean nodded.

With considerable ease, Lucy flipped open the Spyderco Police knife. Jean nearly flinched as the blade's lock clicked audibly in the otherwise silent room.

"Shit," Lucy groaned just before leaning forward onto the blade, shoving the knife into her own chest.

"Lucy!" Jean exclaimed. She rushed forward and wrap her hand around Lucy's in attempt to stop the younger woman from doing anymore damage.

"Get away from me, please," gasped Lucy. With incredible strength, Lucy wrenched the knife in her chest and ripped her wound wider.

"Stop!" cried Jean. She closed her eyes and focused her TK and fought against Lucy's mysteriously powerful hand's. Jean pitched forward as Lucy's entire body suddenly relaxed..

"God, it never get's less painful," Lucy groaned as she slumped back against the table's base.

"Lucy, you have to let me stop the bleeding," Jean said, hurriedly pressing her hands against the younger woman's chest.

"Give me the blood," Lucy coughed.

"What?" Jean asked, her hands not leaving Lucy's bloody front.

"The blood!" Lucy gritted. Jean blinked before reaching for the pouch she had dropped earlier and pressed it into Lucy's still cuffed hands. She watched as Lucy painstakingly pressed the packet to her lips. Rapidly sharpening canines punctured the thick plastic and crimson liquid spilled across Lucy's lips. A few moments later, the packet was drained. Lucy's entire body rocked as she flung herself back against the table's base again. This time, the table itself shook. "God!" Lucy gritted, her knees drawn tightly under her as she convulsed violently. With a grunt, Lucy ripped her handcuffs apart. Jean watched in amazement as Lucy lurched to her feet. Her eyes were on fire. Her fists were clenched, white with tension. Suddenly she was calm again. Lucy blinked, and shook her head a few times. With two steps, she was at the large bucket of water Jean had used to wet the towel earlier. Lucy gathered the front of her completely broken down wife beater in one fist. A quick jerking motion later, Jean found herself staring at Lucy's black sport bra clad toned upper body. Without breaking a sweat, Lucy lifted the ten gallon bucket with one hand and doused herself with water. As the water ran down her bronzed skin, the blood red turned to pink, then disappeared.

"Oh my God," Jean whispered. Only a blotchy pink scar remained, and that was quickly disappearing too.

"Are you beginning to understand my situation?" Lucy growled softly.

"Lucy, you have unprecedented healing abilities! Does this result directly from the consumption of blood?" Jean babbled, unaware of the predatory look glazing Lucy's eyes.

"You're missing the point precious," Lucy said. Jean started as she realized Lucy was slowly cornering her in the room. Lucy shot forward, faster than Jean could see and pressed her up against the examination table.

"Lucy?" Jean whispered as the younger woman pressed the entire length of her body against the tall redhead. Lucy inhaled slowly but deeply at Jean's neck before looking up and capturing her gaze.

"Are you, aroused, doctor?" Lucy smirked.

"What?! No!" Jean said, mortified, increasingly aware that the distance between their faces had vanished.

"I can smell you," Lucy growled lowly in Jean's ear. Jean shuddered as a hand swept down the side of her body. "And it isn't fear I'm smelling," Lucy whispered as her hand reached Jean's ass. Before she could react, Jean was lost in a rough, desire fueled kiss. Lucy smiled to herself when she felt Jean's body loosen and press back into her. Jean unconsciously tilted her head back and exposed her smooth neck.

"Lucy, get away from her," Zhen's cool voice echoed through the medical lab, ripping Lucy's attention from Jean's exposed neck.

"Are you sure you got this under control?" Storm asked from behind Zhen's taut form. Her eyes began to glow white and a chill swept through the room.

"I got this," Zhen said, her hands tightening around the HK USP. "Lucy! Step back!" commanded Zhen.

"Come on Zhen, can't a girl have fun?" Lucy asked, a mocking pout on her lips.

"Jean, get away from her," Zhen said, eyes never leaving Lucy. Lucy watched with hooded eyes as Jean slid off the edge of the examination table.

"Zhen, you might want to use that or put it away," Lucy said, eyes still locked on Jean.

"Lucy?" Zhen asked.

"Do it, I'm not really in control right now," Lucy growled, her eyes completely locked onto the redhead pinned between her and the table.

"Jean, duck!" Zhen said, the sound of three rounds exploding in quick succession punctuated her words. Jean flinched as Lucy staggered back from the force of the rounds slamming into her chest. Before the Jean or Storm could recover from the three loud gunshots, Zhen had darted across the room and tackled Lucy to the ground. In seconds, Zhen had Lucy pressed against the table, hands cuffed tightly behind her back.

"Do I need to get more blood?" Jean asked, visibly shaken.

"No, she's already starting to heal and I don't know what'll happen if she gets more," Zhen said, holding Lucy against the table. "You back on earth?" Zhen asked, looking into Lucy's face.

"Yep," Lucy groaned as Zhen stepped back and took her body weight off of Lucy. Jean and Storm watched as Zhen helped Lucy up onto the table.

"So, about two weeks ago during our pre/post op medical checkups, we started noticing that Lucy's blood levels were dropping. After a week or so, her vitals dropped so significantly, she was pronounced legally dead, but here's the strange part, Lucy was walking around, healthy as can be. Our mutant specialist thought it might be some sort of electronic interference produced by her body, that perhaps it was just the machines not reading her vitals right," Zhen said.

"But, it wasn't," Jean said.

"No, it wasn't," Zhen nodded.

"Continue," Storm said.

"Ok. Lucy seemed fine, so, we didn't really think much of it. It wasn't until three hours ago that we realized she needed help," Zhen said.

"What happened?" Storm asked, approaching Zhen.

"I was putting down a suspect when his buddy popped out from nowhere pulled a .45 and put three in my gut," Lucy croaked from the table, hands still behind her back. "I took the rest of the clip in the chest before going down," Lucy trailed.

"When I found her, I though she was dead. There was blood everywhere," said Zhen.

"I healed, it took about five minutes, but I healed," Lucy said. "Then came the hunger, sorry Zhen," Lucy said weakly, pointing at Zhen's bandaged neck.

"It's nothing more than a big hickey," Zhen sighed, a smiled on her face as she shook her head.

"So, she fed on you?" Jean asked.

"Only a bit," Zhen said, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, before wonder woman here flipped me over the edge of a three story building," Lucy said, shooting a look at Zhen.

"You lived," Zhen shot back.

"Yeah, so, I figured we shouldn't go back to our headquarters looking like this without a single mark to show why," Lucy said.

"How did you find out about us?" Storm asked, a touch of defensiveness in her voice.

"Yellow Pages," Lucy quipped.

"Hank McCoy, actually, he's a friend of a friend in our division," said Zhen, giving Lucy a dirty look. "We were lucky to be in the area too,"

I don't trust them Storm thought loudly.

Why? Them seem ok, I don't think they're here to hurt us Jean thought.

She almost bit you, why didn't they tell you about that part Storm thought.

"Our headmaster, Charles Xavier should be back Sunday night, he can probably help us figure out more about your abilities," Jean said, ignoring Storm's last thought.

"But we need to know that you're not going to hurt any of the students," Storm said. "So if there's anything else you'd like to warn us about, now would be nice,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd react like that, I thought the cuffs would be safe enough," Lucy said. "By the way, can you take these off yet? I'm good I promise," Lucy added, looking over her shoulder and waving her bound hands.

"Sure you're going to bite anyone else?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, just, don't shoot or stab me, I think I've had my fill for the night," Lucy said, stretching after the metal cuffs left her skin.

You think you can handle this? Storm asked Jean.

Yeah, I'll be fine, go to bed Jean responded.

"Ok, well, Zhen knows where your room is and if you need anything Jean's and my room are just down the hall, I'm going to turn in for the night," Storm said, giving Lucy one last wary look before disappearing down the hall.

"I'm going to contact Declan, tell him we'll be gone for a while, I bet the boy thinks we're having a wild affair right now," Zhen sighed.

"Well, whatever he thinks, at least he has our backs," Lucy smirked.

"Right, I'm going to make that call now," Zhen said, backing out of the room.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Lucy said finally, breaking the silence in the room.

"It's ok, you didn't know," Jean said. "So, your vitals really read like your dead?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, try it," Lucy said, offering Jean a wrist.

"Lay down," Jean said, picking up a few monitor pads. "Wow, this is weird, at least your temp is normal," Jean said after a few moments of studying the monitor.

"Really? I've been room temp for the last week, but I haven't told anyone," Lucy said, sitting up to get a peek at the monitor.

"Maybe the blood has an effect on that," Jean said.

"Maybe," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"This is so weird, it's almost like," Jean started.

"I'm a vampire?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, actually,"

"Cept the whole sunlight, garlic, crosses and holy water don't do shit to me," Lucy said.

"But the healing powers, strength and thirst for blood and well, the fact that you seem to be the walking dead seems like it," Jean said, a small smile on her lips.

"Right," Lucy said.

"Wow, it's almost twelve, and I've got classes to teach in the morning," Jean said, catching a glimpse of her watch.

"You're a teacher?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am," Jean smiled.

"You're way to hot to be teacher," Lucy said.

"Thanks? You're not going to try to bite me again are you?" Jean joked giving Lucy a mock worried look.

"Not unless you want me to," Lucy grinned, sliding off the table.

"Am I going to have a problem with you soldier?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No Ma'am," Lucy said. "And I'm going to leave everything down here, just as a show of good faith," Lucy added, motioning to the two guns and knife on the counter.

"Good, then I'm not going to have to put a muzzle on you," Jean smirked.

"Muzzle?" Lucy said, puzzled.

"Muzzle," Jean said as she used her TK to open a cabinet and float a muzzle to her hand.

"I don't even want to know why you have that," Lucy said.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"A mutant vampire? Really?" Professor Xavier exclaimed mirthfully. He closed his eyes as the warm morning sun beamed down on the terrace. His features melded into a smiled as he savored the warmth. It had been a cold weekend away from the mansion, but to everyone's delight two new students had been successfully brought back to the mansion. Scott stood silently as Jean and Storm exchanged a look.

"Professor," Jean said lightly, scolding him.

"Sorry, do continue," he smiled, visibly delighted by the situation.

"I told you not to use that phrase," Jean said, giving Storm a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see the professor's reaction," Storm smiled sheepishly.

"Her name is Lucy," Jean said, turning back to the professor.

"Ah, yes, I can sense her, she's quite the restless one isn't she," Xavier said, opening his eyes.

"You could say that," Storm said.

"You don't like her?" Xavier asked, eyebrow arched.

"I don't trust her," said Storm, crossing her arms. "Bad first impression I guess," she added, looking at Jean.

"And you Jean? Do you?" Xavier asked, looking at the tall redhead.

"I'm not sure," said Jean, shifting in her shoes.

"Well, we give chances to everyone, so we'll see how she fits in," said Xavier. "And this is only if she is willing to stay. So tell me about her abilities,"

"So far, we've found that medically, she should be dead. No pulse, body temp is room temp. She has amazing healing abilities and she's impressively strong," said Jean as she flipped through a clipboard.

"Are her abilities dependent on her blood consumption? Xavier asked.

"We're not sure yet. We do know that after she recovers from serious injuries, her lust-bloodlust" Jean coughed. " her bloodlust seems to temporarily control her body," she finished, turning a little red as Storm stared at her with wide eyes.

"Bloodlust?" Xavier said.

"She, uh, well, could you Professor?" Jean stammered, pulling a chair up to face Xavier.

"Yes, it would be easier that way wouldn't it," Xavier smiled as he reached out to hold Jean's head in his hands.

"So, what happened?" Scott whispered to Storm.

"She didn't tell you?" Storm whispered back.

"No, she hasn't really said much about it since I've been back," whispered Scott.

"It was just scary that's all, you know, the whole blood drinking thing is a lot grosser in real life than in the movies," Storm said, deciding to keep what she had seen two nights ago to herself.

"Yeah, it sounds like it," Scott said.

"Interesting," Xavier said as he opened his eyes.

"What do you think we should do to figure out exactly what she's capable of?" Jean said.

"I think the safest thing for us all would be the danger room," Xavier said, smiling at his own pun.

The Danger Room

"What is this? I don't get it," Lucy said, staring into the empty Danger Room. "And what's with this outfit?" she added, stretching as she made a face at the tight leather suit.

"This is the Danger room, and that outfit is going to keep you safe from surface burns or scrapes," Jean said, smiling to herself as the younger woman continued to stretch and pull at the cuffs of the suit.

"I've worn my share of ridiculous tactical gear, but this one takes the cake," Lucy said, following Jean into the Danger Room.

"But it makes your ass look good," Zhen said from the doorway.

"Why don't you come get a better look," Lucy said as she turned around and struck a defensive pose.

"I'll watch from up there," Zhen smirked, pointing at the observation deck above the room.

"Ok, so basically, stay alive, and when you're ready to give up or we feel you're in immediate danger, we'll shut it off," Jean said.

"So, what? Do I get a safety word?" Lucy asked as she watched Jean head towards the door.

"Stop works best," Jean smiled as she looked over her shoulder.

"I don't get a weapon? No gun?" Lucy asked.

"No guns in the school," Jean smirked.

"My knife?" Lucy pleaded.

"Lucy, we're here to test your abilities, as a mutant, not as a super secret agent," Jean said, just to received a dirty look from Lucy. "Ok, good luck," she said, smiling to herself before closing the doors.

The observation deck.

"Wow, I thought we had it tough," Zhen said, her eye flickering between the close up monitors and the actual room as she watched Lucy leaping and tumbling away from various spinning, swinging metal apparatuses. "What is that? A spinning chainsaw? Jeez…" she trailed, admiration and surprise in her voice.

"What the hell is this?!" Lucy yelled from below.

"Not that I want to see her get hurt, but we may need increase the level," Xavier said, his eyes, focused as he gazed out of the window.

"Lucy, we're going to go to the next level," Jean said over the intercom.

"What?!" Lucy screamed, dodging a flying morning star.

"We should start doing some of these programs…I think we'd come out with the ability to dodge bullets," Zhen said in amazement as machinery whirled beneath in the room.

"Is that a giant robot?!" Lucy's voiced echoed.

"Stop!" Xavier said. Below, a stray piece of shrapnel finally found its way into Lucy's chest. The entire room froze like some one had pushed the world's pause button.

"Lucy?" Jean said over the intercom.

"What?" Lucy growled angrily from below. She was stuck between the wall and a large sheet of plexi-glass. Her legs hung unceremoniously over the glass while her torso was bent and pressed up against the wall.

"You ok?" Zhen asked.

"Bloody awesome," muttered Lucy. She un-surreptitiously grabbed the twisted metal embedded in her chest and ripped it out. Xavier's eyes widened as Lucy's shredded flesh began to meld together within seconds.

"Wow," breathed Scott.

"So what was it about the blood?" Xavier asked.

"Well, let's show you," Storm said as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Lucy, when was the last time you fed?" Jean asked.

"Like, food, or the red nasty?" Lucy groaned as she pulled herself out onto her feet.

"The latter," Jean smirked.

"Haha, you know, she was vegetarian before this?" Zhen laughed, sharing a chuckle with Scott.

"I've tried, but only manage two weeks at a time," Scott said, shaking his head.

"Yesterday, in the morning," Lucy said, making a face as she dusted debris off her suit.

"You mind taking a sip now?" Jean asked.

"If I said no would that make this whole thing pointless?" Lucy asked tiredly. "That's a yes, isn't it?" she added after a few moments of silence. "Fine, throw me a bag". She caught the red pouch that slid from a slot in the ceiling. "God, this is gross," Lucy said as she felt her canines grow sharp.

"Her vitals just reappeared on the charts," Storm said as the monitor began to beep. "She has a pulse…Temp is rising, 68...87... 90...97,"

"Let's see we can get a display of strength," said Xavier.

"What should we send?" Storm asked, fingers hovering about the keyboard.

"Drop a cage," said Xavier. The sound of Storm typing barely ended when a heavy metal cage slammed down around Lucy.

"Uh, I think maybe we should give her an incentive," Zhen said as Lucy continued to feed from the pouch, ignoring the thick bars around her.

"Simulate Zhen getting hurt," Xavier said. Zhen watched in amazement as the doors "opened" and a perfect hologram of her walking into the room below flashed across the monitors.

"Help!" the faux Zhen cried as a falling piece of debris pinned her to the ground. Lucy's head snapped up and stared at the figure.

"That's not Zhen," Lucy growled, looking up at the observation deck. "I can't smell her, so the jig's up. Are you going to let me out or what?" Lucy snapped.

"Well, she's caught us, one of you want to go down there?" Storm said, looking around the room.

"Jean, you go," said Xavier.

"What? I should go," Zhen said, shooting worried glances between the Professor and Jean.

"Jean has experience with the Danger Room, and I would not want you to get hurt," Xavier said. "Don't worry, she can take care of herself," he added as he watched Zhen watch Jean leave the room.

Down in the room, Lucy stalked back and forth, not unlike a great cat in a zoo. The sound of the door opening snapped her out of her trancelike pacing. Lucy's eyes narrowed as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Come to save me?" Lucy asked, eyes violating Jean openly.

"Do you really need saving?" Jean smirked as she neared the cage.

"I don't know, you tell me, this is your territory after all," Lucy said lowly, pressing herself up against the bars.

Jean, we're going to pin you to the ground with a piece of debris, on three, one, two, three Xavier thought loudly.

"Ah! Help!" Jean yelped as an I beam fell on her, pinning her between a jumble of twisted metal junk and a boulder. Without breaking a sweat, Lucy gripped a section of the cage in her hand and ripped it upwards. The cage flipped over her and crashed into the far wall.

"Ah hah, that was 500lbs, I'll up it to 800," Storm said.

"Are you kidding me, did you see the way she threw that? Try at least a 1000," Scott said.

"Go ahead Storm," Xavier nodded.

"What the hell is this?" Lucy growled as another cage slammed down around her. Repeating the same motion, Lucy manage lift the cage up over her head before quickly ducking out from under it. Before Storm could type another command, Lucy was at Jean's side and the I beam was flying across the room.

"Jean, you ok?" Lucy asked, lifted the older woman up in her arms.

"I'm fine," Jean said, opening her eyes with a smile.

"Funny," Lucy said as she lowered Jean to her feet.

"Well, you passed the test," Jean said walking to the door.

"I didn't think the test was over yet," Lucy said, catching up to the taller women in a few quick strides. Before Jean could activate the door, Lucy had her pinned against the wall. Her mind told her to run, yet her arms hung loosely at her sides.

"You smell…very nice," Lucy whispered as she leaned in.

"I'm not wearing any perfume," Jean said.

"I know," Lucy said, her teeth now millimeters from Jean's silky skin. " I said _you_ smell good, not your perfume,"

Some help here professor? Jean thought.

"Lucy," Jean warned, unable to take her eyes on the shorter, younger woman in front of her.

We can't box her in, she's too close to you Xavier said. Scott's coming to help you he added a few seconds later.

"Hmm?" Lucy murmured before licking her lips. Jean's eyes closed as she felt Lucy's breath grow hotter on her skin. Right when she thought teeth would meet her neck, a pair of soft lips pressed against her. Jean barely registered the door opening as Lucy's hand's traveled around her waist and pulled her in.

"Jean!" Scott yelled. "Get away from her!" he snapped, glaring at Lucy.

"Make me," she said, before returning her attention back to Jean. Her lips barely close around Jean's jaw line when an optic blast threw her into a nearby sand pile.

"Jean," Scott said as he rushed to her side.

"I'm fine," she said, backing away from him.

"Hey asshole," Lucy said as she hurled a cooler sized rock at Scott's head. He effortlessly blasted the rock into dust. "That's a nifty trick," Lucy beamed with genuine amusement before a sinister smiled slipped over her face.

"Uh oh," Scott said as Lucy began sprinting towards him. His numerous blasts were dodged by Lucy who seemed to possess enhanced speed at the moment. Before he knew it, she had him pinned face first to the ground.

"Lucy, let him go," Jean said.

"Fine," Lucy said, taking her knee off his back. She backed away from Scott's prostrate form and turned to Jean. "See, I can be good sometimes too," Lucy whispered before passing through to the now open doors.

"Just as I expected. Severe trauma triggers Lucy's body to go into a primal frenzy. The four F's are thrown into overdrive," Xavier said.

"Four F's?" Storm said.

"Feeding, fighting fleeing and fu- fornicating," Zhen said, catching herself.

"Not so much fleeing…" Storm said.

"But that could be that we haven't presented her with an adversary she couldn't defeat," said Xavier.

"Make sense," said Zhen. "But why blood? And why are her vitals nonexistent?"

"I'm thinking her mutation has somehow exponentially increased her capacity of energy in her body, so she only really requires a decimal amount to operate normally, so in traumatic circumstances, her body taps into the reserve and therein lies the extreme healing, super speed and strength," Xavier said.

"And the blood?" Storm asked.

"She may be dependent on it, it could be a flaw due to the mutation, but we're going to have to run tests on how long she can go without blood before we can even begin to assume anything," Xavier said.

"And the sexual predator behavior?" Storm asked, brow arched.

"That would come with primal instincts, be territorial, claim your property, etcetera," Zhen said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Xavier said.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Storm asked quietly.

"Can we?" Xavier said, looking at Zhen.

"She's not a bad person," Zhen said, looking him in the eyes.

"No, it doesn't seem like she is," Storm admitted.

" We now know at least one trigger to her 'Primal' behavior, so I think we'll be fine as long we avoid it," Xavier said.

"I'll post a notice for the students, do not attempt to stab shoot or fatally wound Lucy is anyway," Storm smiled.

"Perhaps we should hold off on that notice until we figure out what her plan is," Xavier said with a glance at Zhen.

"Lucy and I talked, and we agreed that she shouldn't return to the field without a better understanding of her new power," Zhen said.

"I agree, she could be a threat to herself and others," Xavier said.

"I've talked to our superiors and to their knowledge, Lucy needs a personal leave of absence from our more, strenuous operations, but from time to time she may be required to handle small tasks," Zhen said.

"Small? Like?" Storm asked.

"Oh, nothing big, perhaps an arrest or detention, attaining some intel, nothing that would require close combat with anyone who could possibly be on the same fighting level as Lucy," Zhen said nonchalantly.

"So nothing like the mission you were on Thursday night?" Storm asked.

"Actually, that was supposed to be ok, Lucy just happened to put her Kevlar on a hostage we were rescuing, we got caught in a firefight we shouldn't have, our intel was a little off that night," Zhen said.

See Storm, the girl should be fine, she gave up her body armor to save someone Xavier thought.

"She wouldn't be-" Storm started.

"She wouldn't be taking any of her work here, don't worry," Zhen said.

"No guns in the school then," Storm said.

"Well, she might want to keep her personal firearms with her," Zhen said.

"As long as she keeps them in her room at all times, and I trust that agents of your caliber would know not to leave them lying around," Xavier said gently.

"Of course, I'll let her know," Zhen breathed, glancing between Storm and the Professor.

"Good, it's settled then, she'll stay until we've gained a better understanding of her powers," Xavier smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my morning class, Storm, perhaps you and can help Lucy and Zhen settle in,"

"I can't actually stay for too long, I was notified earlier that I have an Auckland based assignment," Zhen said. "But I was wondering if it would be alright if I dropped in during my non operational periods," Zhen asked.

"Of course, regulation checkups?" Storm asked.

"Actually uh, the visits would be for personal reasons," Zhen said awkwardly. "She started as one of my partners, but, we've become close…friends," Zhen said.

"You're welcome anytime," Xavier said. "It was nice meeting and I'll see you again soon," he smiled before heading back inside.

"Alright then, I assume educationally, she's past high school level," Storm said.

"Yes, she is, if you would like, perhaps she could help tutor students. She speaks quite a few languages, and knows a few martial arts, and she can pilot almost anything, though I wouldn't let her near a jet," Zhen said.

"Is she bad at flying?" Storm asked.

"No, she's very good at it, and she knows it, and that's the bad thing," Zhen laughed.

"Maybe I'll have to take her up in the Blackbird," Storm smiled as she headed inside.

"The what?"

"You said you were going to Auckland? I'll give you a lift, I don't have any classes today," Storm smiled as they entered the elevator.

Next chapter we'll explore vampire jokes, teenagers full of mutant abilities and hormones, and a inappropriate tutor/teacher/student relations. Whew.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you really are a teacher," Lucy's voice pierced the silent classroom, jolting Jean out of her paper correcting frenzy. It was 4:45, and all the students had been out of their last classes for an hour and fifteen minutes. The classroom wing of the mansion had been clear for a while now and the sudden sound made Jean to jumped in her seat.

"God you scared me," said Jean, straightening the stack of short essays on her desk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Lucy smiled from where she leant against the doorway. A white wife beater clung to her tan, curvy torso. A pair of formfitting jeans outlined her hips and toned thighs. She looked a lot different with all the black tactical gear, guns and X-leathers stripped away, and Jean was a little ashamed that she was noticing this. She wasn't exactly sure how old Lucy was, but she was sure that something about the attraction between them was inappropriate.

"It's ok," Jean said, busying herself with her briefcase. She looked up and noticed that Lucy's gaze was fixed on her. "Lucy, are you…"

"I'm good, I promise," said Lucy, standing up straight and holding her hands up in front of her chest. "Sorry about earlier…" she added after a pause.

"It's ok, we should have been more careful," Jean said, standing up. She stopped in her tracks when she realized Lucy was staring intently at the space above her desk.

"When it kicks it…I can't think about anything but the hunger…it hurts, it really hurts," Lucy said slowly.

"The hunger?" Jean asked, setting her packed case down on the table. She pulled Lucy's file from the side pocket and sat down again. "You mean for blood?" "Jean asked as she scribbled notes in Lucy's file.

"Yes," Lucy whispered. "It burns until I get it,"

"I'm sorry," Jean said as she looked up from her notes.

"But that part I can control," Lucy continued. "It's the other hunger I can't control," she whispered softly.

"The other hunger?" Jean asked, pencil hovering over her paper.

"The hunger for someone under my fingertips, for a warm neck…" Lucy said, eyes closed as she hung her head. Jean watched as the younger woman's chest rise and fall as she exhaled silently.

"Were you going to bite me or…" Jean asked hesitantly.

"I don't know... At the moment, I felt like doing everything to you," Lucy admitted. "Don't worry, Professor X promised that we wouldn't be doing those kinds of tests again, and I promise not to get too fresh with you," Lucy smirked as she noticed the pensive look on Zhen's face.

"So, Zhen wasn't lying when she warned me and Storm about your problem with crossing the line with your superiors," Jean said, amused.

"You're my superior? I thought I was just going to stay here and learn, mutant stuff?" Lucy said.

"That would make me your teacher," Jean smiled.

"And colleague," Storm added as she appeared in the doorway.

"What?" Jean and Lucy said in unison.

"She's going to be your teaching assistant. The Professor thought we should give her a harmless job since she's already graduated from college and won't be taking any of our real classes," Storm said.

"Oh," Jean said, staring at Storm.

"Zhen told me that you're fluent in quite a few languages, would you mind tutoring some of our ESL students as well as some of our foreign language students?" Storm asked Lucy.

"Sure, no problem, but my Farsi kind of sucks, just warning you," Lucy said.

Later that night…

Storm opened the doors to the medical lab to find Jean scribbling furiously in a notebook. She glanced at her watch and sighed. It was 12:13.

"Why am I not surprised to see you still down here?" Storm asked as she pulled a chair up besides Jean.

"What? Oh, I'm just finishing Lucy's file…and I just needed to get away from Scott for a while. He's just been asking me so many questions about this weekend " Jean said.

"You mean about Lucy," Storm stated.

"You're not going to go off about how it's a bad idea that she's here are you?" Jean sighed.

"No, no. I was a little worried at first, but that's mostly because she almost ate you the first time I met her," Storm said. "I had a good talk with Zhen, and, even the professor thinks that she's ok," she added.

"Storm, I feel like, out of everyone here, I should be the one who's wary about her, I mean, I was the one she attacked twice, but, for some reason, I'm not afraid of her at all," Jean sighed. "Scott's been fighting with me about this," she admitted.

"Well, you have a good head on your shoulders. Follow your instincts, you're usually right about people," Storm said.

"Thanks," Jean smiled tiredly.

"Come on, you should get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow, you have to introduce your new TA to your students," Storm said, standing up.

"Shit, I forgot about that," Jean sighed, allowing Storm to pull her to her feet.

"Its ok, I'll help you write the speech," Storm said as she took Jean by her shoulders and began pushing her out of the med lab. "Boys and girls, I'd like you to meet Lucy, our new vampire TA, don't provoke her or not only will you get bad grades, she'll bite you," Storm said in a serious voice.

"Ororo, you better not even mention the word vampire tomorrow or I'll," Jean threatened.

"Or you'll what?" Storm challenged with grin.

"I'll…I won't help you pick your fruits anymore, goodbye telekinesis, hello ladders and long fruit picking poles," Jean said.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would!"

The next morning…

"I wonder where Ms Grey is," Kitty whispered to Peter.

"I saw her talking to this girl outside," Peter said flicking his eyes to the door.

"Have you guys seen our new TA?" Jubilee asked as she slid into the open seat next to Kitty.

"TA? Since when do we have TA's?" Kitty asked. Her eyes flickered to the door as the knob turned.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late, but I have someone to introduce to you," Jean said as she entered the room looking a little less composed than she usually did. "Every one, this is Lucy our new TA," she said as she looked at the doorway.

"Hi," Lucy said as she awkwardly waved at the class.

"She does not look like TA material," Kitty whispered to Peter who shook his head in agreement.

"I'm just going to uh, watch," Lucy whispered to Jean before ducking to the back of the room and sinking into an open seat.

"Okay, let's go to page 457, can anyone tell me about what we read last night?" Jean's voice floated through the class room as the sound of flipping and thudding text books filled the room.

A folded piece of paper landed on Lucy's desk within minutes of her sitting down. Lucy's eyes shot up from the desk and scanned the room. Kitty smiled and gestured for her to read the note. Lucy cautiously opened the open, her eyes flew over the words.

'Hey Lucy, I'm Kitty, the buff guy to my right is Peter and the girl behind me is Jubilee. How come you're a TA and not a student?' was scribbled in pencil.

Lucy smiled to herself as she pulled out a pen from her pocket. As she began to write back Jean's voice floated into her head.

'I hope you're not passing notes in my class, TA," Jean warned.

Lucy smiled to herself again when she noticed that she could 'hear' a smile in Jean's voice even though it was a thought.

'What happens if I am?' Lucy thought back as she continued to write on the paper.

'Detention,' was the reply. Lucy looked up and was amazed when she realized Jean had been writing on the board during their entire conversation.

'Damn her concentration is good' Lucy thought to herself.

'I heard that' Jean thought, her hand never leaving the board.

'Are you listening to all my thoughts?' Lucy asked.

'No, that last one was on mistake,' Jean replied.

'Ok, read my mind now,' Lucy thought with an audible snicker.

'I'd really rather not,' Jean thought.

'Why? You think I can break your focus?' Lucy smirked.

"Ok class, since we're all pretty good with this week's material let's spend the last thirty minutes of class doing a social exercise," Jean said as she put her white board marker down. This rustled many students into sitting up straight. "I want everyone to take out a piece of paper and write their names, mutant abilities and goals for their next danger room visit, when you're done, pass them to Lucy. She and I will be scheduling group exercises with you in the next week or so," Jean said to the murmurs of excitement flowing through the room. "Yes Kitty?" Jean said as Kitty's hand shot up.

"Do we get to choose our partners?" Kitty asked.

"Well, since, Lucy is going to help us with a scenario we're not familiar with at the academy, she'll be choosing the groups," Jean said as she watched Lucy struggle with the mountain of loose leaf papers accumulating on her desk.

"Put us together!" Kitty whispered loudly as she pointed to herself then Peter rapidly.

"Ok, so has everyone given their information to Lucy?" Jean asked the room. Students all grunted and nodded. "Class dismissed then, I hope you use the free time to get started on your quiz next week," Jean said.

"Ms. Grey," Kitty said as she stopped at Jean's desk.

"Yes Kitty?" Jean responded with a tired but genuine smile.

"What exactly are we going to be doing in the Danger room?" Kitty asked with a sly smile.

"That's for Lucy and I to discuss, and you to find out when we give you your time and partners," Jean smiled. "And don't you even think about harassing your new TA," Jean added when she saw Kitty's gaze flicker to the young woman heading to the front of the room with a messy pile of papers tucked under one arm.

"Aw, I would never," Kitty cooed. "See you tomorrow Ms. Grey…by Lucy," Kitty said before disappearing into the hall.

"So, that girl is feisty isn't she?" Lucy said as she dropped the pile onto Jean's desk.

"She's also 16," Jean warned.

"No, I didn't mean, I didn't mean it like that," Lucy stuttered.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," the older woman smiled.

"Thanks. So what do you want me to do with these?" Lucy asked pointing at the papers on the desk.

"Read them, try to remember what each student can do, then meet me in the Danger Room at seven tonight," Jean said.

"Why? What are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

"That's a surprise," Jean said.

The Danger Room.

"I still don't get these," Lucy said as she walked through the doors, still fussing with the full body leather suit. She looked up and noticed that Jean and Storm were in their normal clothes in the observation deck.

"I uh, didn't tell you to suit up," Jean said as she suppressed a smile with her hand.

"Lies, you knew I was going to…"Lucy sighed as she headed up to the deck.

"Nice to know you can suit up without assistance now," Jean said as Lucy stalked into the computer filled room.

"Haha, so, what are we doing?" Lucy asked as she unzipped the upper half of the suit to reveal a white wife beater. She let the suit hang down around her waist like a mechanic's jumpsuit before dropping into a chair next to Storm.

"Let's figure that out later, why don't you run through this program as a warm up, it's nothing big," Storm said.

"What do you mean by nothing big?" Lucy asked.

"I can't tell you, that would defeat the purpose of it," Storm said.

"Fine…" Lucy trailed as she began mumbling about pre mission briefings.

"Be ready in five minutes," Storm said.

"Ok, I'll suit up," Jean said, as she head back to her room.

"Can I get a gun, please, I feel naked without mine, and I hope you know I haven't been carrying anything since I came here, not even my USP compact," Lucy said, now alone in the room with Storm.

"No, you could shoot Jean on mistake," Storm said firmly.

"Ok, first of all, I can guarantee that won't happen, second, that won't happen," Lucy said, offended.

"No, the simulation can't stop your bullets from hitting the walls," Storm said.

"Can't you program something into the simulation?" Lucy asked, glancing at the console.

"Well do you normally carry a gun everywhere you go?" Storm asked.

"Yes," Lucy replied without missing a beat.

"Like the beach or the mall?" Storm retorted.

"Well, no but," Lucy started.

"Well then there you go," Storm said.

"Ok, what about for later? If I wanted to do some target practices?" Lucy asked, leaning back in her swiveling chair.

"I have something you might find useful, but don't tell any of the students we have a firearms program on this, otherwise we'd have kids in here all day playing like the Danger Room is one giant video game…" Storm said as she reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small disk.

"I have to say, this Danger Room thing is really really trippy," Lucy said as she watched the empty room rapidly transform into a shopping mall.

"Yes, but you know from your last visit that they can cause real wounds," Jean said as she tried to ignore Lucy's stare as she watched the older woman's X-suit melt into civilian wear.

"Right, right, but friendly fire will be off, right?" Lucy asked.

"Perhaps, but let's just say no so you can take this seriously," Jean said.

"Of course, I always take things seriously," Lucy smiled. "So, what are we doing?"

"Just spending time at a mall, like some students do in their free time," Jean said.

"Right, well, I say we go to the food court I want a drink," Lucy said as she grabbed Jean's hand and started to pull the older woman towards the bustling food court.

"No, let's look at shoes," Jean said as she tugged Lucy back towards a shoe store.

"Fine…" Lucy sighed as she followed the redhead through the set of glass doors. She marveled at the welcoming beeps of the store's entrance censor. "Aren't these adorable?" Lucy exclaimed loudly. Jean turned around to find Lucy clutching a few, tiny infant shoes.

"Are you serious?" Jean said, hiding a smile.

"What? You don't think baby shoes are the cutest things ever?" Lucy said. She turned a palm sized shoe over. "Damn, these are expensive! If I had a kid I'd be pissed if I had to pay seventy dollars for these little booties," Lucy said.

"You know, you really don't seem like the type to enjoy baby shoes so much," Jean smiled as she watched Lucy replace the shoes at the baby rack.

"You make it sound like I have a shoe fetish, I just think they're cute," Lucy said.

"Ok, they're cute, happy?" Jean sighed.

"Yes, now when are we going to find out what the point of this program is?" Lucy said.

"Maybe the point of this program is to see how we can react when we're not expecting anything, so, pretend like you don't know something bad is about to happen," Jean said.

"Hah, I'm always on alert!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Right, we'll see," Jean said. "Coffee?" she asked as she spotted a café.

45 minutes later.

"Jean, can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked as she stared at the woman sitting across from her.

"Am I going to regret saying yes?" Jean asked as she raised an eyebrow at Lucy from behind her Americano.

"I don't know, that depends on you," Lucy replied with a small smile.

"Ok, fine, go ahead, but I won't promise that I'll answer it," Jean said.

"Ok, I actually have two, one where the hell did these real and consumable drinks come from and two, are you really a natural redhead?" Lucy asked as she eyes flicked up at Jean's hair.

"Well one I suppose the kitchen is where our drinks came from and two yes, but it's gotten progressively redder since I was a kid," Jean said.

"Cool," Lucy said, taking a sip from her cup of shaken iced tea lemonade.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jean asked after a few moments of silence.

"Shoot," Lucy said.

"How did you end up in the IMF?" Jean asked.

"You could say I ended up in the IMF because of a girl," Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"Zhen?" Jean asked, eyebrows perked.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"Wow, that's some devotion, I don't know if I'd follow my significant other into a job like that," Jean said.

"What? No, Zhen's not my girlfriend," Lucy said, sitting up. "It's not like that, the whole story is a little embarrassing actually," Lucy admitted. "I was doing some not so legit things, and Zhen was the one who caught me. They made me a deal, work for them or go to prison for a long long time," Lucy said.

"And you chose working for them," Jean said.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"How did you get all the training in?" Jean asked.

"Well, I have to say I'm only alive because of Zhen. See, since I was so damn expendable to them, they basically tacked me on to Zhen and all her missions. I was literally learning on the run. It was kill or be killed, well, there's actually not too much killing, but you get the picture. If Zhen hadn't take a liking to me, she could have _accidentally _gotten me shot or left in a war zone, " Lucy said. "It also helped that in my old line of work I was ok with guns and hand to hand, but I'm not going to get into that because I'm not too proud of my past," Lucy said.

"Did you really plan on working with them or were you going to split as soon as you got the chance?" Jean asked.

"I was going to split at first but let's just say I had a change of heart," Lucy said.

"Can I ask what caused that change of heart?" Jean asked.

"She saved my life, and she risked hers'," Lucy said.

"It's good to know that I met you after this change of heart," Jean smiled.

"Hey now, I never said that I was _that_ bad before I was sucked into this espionage business," Lucy grinned.

"What did you do?" Jean asked, intrigued.

"I was, a full time Gem's dealer, did a lot of business all over the world and I happened to make friends with a few people the IMF hates. I kind of got sucked into something that I really wasn't involved in and they got the wrong idea about me, not that they believed me when I told them this," Lucy said.

"Do they now?" Jean asked.

"I don't care, but I know Zhen does that's all that really matters to me now, I never got along with the up highs in the Division anyways. Why do you think I agreed to stay with you guys so quickly?" Lucy said.

"Storm says you're here to violate me further," Jean said with a smirk.

"Ok, first of all, why does that woman hate me so much and second of all I can't violate you, if you like it," Lucy smirked back. Right as Jean opened her mouth to respond, a van screeched up next to their street side table. Three men clad in ski masks jumped out of the sliding door and advanced on the two women. The first man grabbed Jean and threw her into the van. Lucy struggled viciously in the arms of the other two but fell still when she realized Jean was already in the van.

"Let go!" Lucy screamed with faux fear.

"Shut up!" a man yelled as he forced her into the van. Lucy grunted as her head slammed into the metal interior of the van next to Jean's still body. They knocked her out in the struggle. As soon as the door slammed shut and the sound of tires squealing on pavement filled her ears, Lucy quickly flipped onto her side. The first man grunted in pain as a foot shot out and connected heavily with his jaw. An audible crack rang through the van as the other two men scrambled to get a hold on Lucy. Lucy pulled her leg back and kicked the second man square in the chest.

"Nice try," the man sneered when he caught her leg. He wrenched Lucy forward only to realized Lucy's other leg had snaked around his neck. With a firm tug, Lucy had the man in a tight choke hold.

"Get off him!" the third man shouted as he pulled a Browning hi-power out of his jacket. In a flash Lucy released the man caught in her leg lock and caught the gunman's wrists in both of her hands. "Shit!" he exclaimed as Lucy threw a shoulder into his neck, pushing him backwards. She quickly drew her elbow back and slammed it into the man's outstretched arm. The elbow joint snapped and the gun was in Lucy's hands in a second.

"Sit down," Lucy said firmly as she trained the barrel on the man still rubbing his neck from her leg lock. He sat down. Lucy spun the pistol around to get a firm grip on the handle before slamming it hard into the side of his temple. "Stop the car," Lucy commanded as she pressed the gun into the broken armed man's neck. The driver glanced into the rearview mirror.

"Do it!" the man under Lucy's gun snapped.

"Get out and open the door," Lucy said, maintaining her balance as the car screeched to a halt. "Now lie on the floor, I even get a peek of her eyes I'll put one in her spinal cord," Lucy said when the van door slid open.

"Me too right?" the man under her gun said as he staggered to the open door with broken arm clutched tightly to his chest.

"Shit, Jean," Lucy muttered as she lifted the woman into her arms. Scooting gently out of the van, Lucy glared at the two men on the floor. As soon as she got herself and Jean to a nearby bus stop the simulation dissipated around them.

"Wow, well aren't you quite capable of taking care of yourself," Jean smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Damn it, again?" Lucy sighed as she lowered the tall redhead to her feet, again.

"Well, I was a little curious about what you can do, aside from nibbling on people's necks and misuse handcuffs," Jean said as she followed the retreating younger woman into the bright hallway.

"What?" Kitty asked, eyes perked with interest.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?" Jean asked as she and Lucy came to a stop in front of the smirking student.

"Wondering why my teacher and TA are talking about nibbling on people's necks and handcuffs," Kitty said as her grin grew wider.

"That's not what I said," Jean said, glancing at Lucy. "We were just going over our Danger Room exercises for the class,"

"Right… that's what I wanted to ask you about, actually. How long do you think they're going to be, I want to know cause my best friend from back home is visiting and I need to keep her occupied if it's going to long," Kitty said, amused.

"Oh, it shouldn't be more than an 45 minutes, maybe an hour total, with the pre and post briefing," Jean said looking between Kitty and Lucy.

"Right and one more question, should we bring our own handcuffs and breath mints?" Kitty asked. "No? ok see you soon Ms. Grey! Bye Lucy!" she quickly quipped before disappearing into a wall.

"See, look what happens when you make everything sound so dirty?" Lucy smirked as she sauntered away from Jean. "Come on woman, let's write up some exercises for the kids," Lucy tossed over her shoulder at Jean.

Next up, perhaps we'll have some slightly student/TA/teacher interactions… The time jump from before the first movie to the end/shortly after the second will also be coming up soon. And reviews please! I'm writing this fic for myself, but knowing that people are actually reading will make me happy :) and perhaps update and add more chapters faster! And if anyone would like to be a beta reader please e-mail me, I haven't really been proof reading too well so sorry for the typos!.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Declan is from MI:3, just in case you've all forgotten this has a slight MI:3 crossover ), ha-ha it's not that important, but just in case you wanted a face when the name comes up

It had been six months since Lucy moved into the Mansion. She seemed to fit in well with the students and staff alike, with the exception of Scott. Between the fact that Jean had been avoiding his proposal to move into the same room and the increasing amount of time she was spending with Lucy, Scott had started a playful yet subtly hostile running joke that Lucy was stealing Jean away from him. The fact that Jean hadn't so much as kissed him for more than ten seconds at time in the last three months didn't help soften Scott's mood. Lucy's ever so constant flirting and banter with the usually proper Jean didn't bother Scott half as much as the fact that Jean seemed to actually enjoy and return the attention. Lucy's ability to disable Scott within seconds in hand to hand combat _and _out-pilot him blindfolded in the Blackbird didn't help either.

Although Jean had been expecting a real talk with Scott about the recent distance between them, she was hoping it wouldn't be tonight, but alas, the sound of light knocking on the classroom door echoed through the empty class room at exactly 10 PM, thirty minutes before Scott usually went to bed every night. Jean looked up from the jujitsu form book she was studying and groaned quietly. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. The soft knocking floated through the still night air again.

"Coming," Jean said as she stood up. She snatched the maroon dress shirt she had shed earlier off the back of her chair and pulled it on over the somewhat shear wife beater she had stolen from Lucy a while back. She managed to get five of the buttons done by the time she reached the door. "Scott," she said as she opened the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" he smiled widely.

"I, uh, I could see your outline," Jean said as she pointed to the frosted pane of glass in the door. But really, it was the gentle knocking and waiting that tipped Jean off. Storm usually knocked five times briskly but firmly before opening the door a crack. The Professor didn't need to knock as he knew pretty much what he would find behind closed doors. The students didn't usually come into the empty classrooms at night and Lucy? Lucy always knocked twice before walking right into a room. Room 212 B was the room Jean and Lucy usually worked or just hung out in after hours. According to Lucy, the medical lab was "too damn creepy" so they found another private and somewhat sound proof room so they would not bother students. Room 212 B, located at the far end of the educational wing on the second floor, was perfect. The distance from the residential wings made sure that noise was not a factor. The volley ball court sized terrace provided an easy access to fresh air and the view of the immense garden didn't hurt either. But as nice as the room was, a very eager Scott was now standing in front of Jean and she couldn't hide any longer.

"Oh," he said disappointedly.

"What's up, Scott?" Jean said lightly, not really moving aside to let him in.

"I just, uh, is there someone in there? Scott asked as he peeked over Jean's shoulder.

"No, I was just…reading a little," Jean said, swiveling a shoulder back for a second to show Scott the empty room.

"Oh…" Scott said. "Jean, is there something wrong? Did I do something? You've been so, distant lately," Scott finally said.

"What? No, you haven't done anything," Jean said.

"Then what is it? You still haven't decidedly whether you want to move in with me, you've barely spent more than an hour at a time with me, and that's when we're sitting in on meetings or school announcements together. And I hate to say this, but we haven't-" Scott said.

"Scott! Just because we haven't…been intimate in a while doesn't mean anything is wrong…it's not like that's ever been a big part of our, relationship," Jean said, pausing on the last word of her sentence as she shifted uncomfortably in her shoes.

"I just want you to know that if this whole moving in thing is too much, well, just tell me, ok?" Scott said.

"Scott, I think…I think we should take a little break," Jean said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"We've been together, on and off for how long? I love you Scott, don't doubt that, but sometimes I think we're meant to be together for life as partners-" Jean said.

"And that's what we are!" Scott interjected.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, we're great together, but it's like we're life long friends, not lovers," Jean said.

"I don't get what you're saying," Scott said.

"I need time to figure out what I want, ok Scott? I don't want to lose you, but I can't keep pretending that I want to get married, why do you think I've been putting things off for so long?" Jean said, exasperation finally leaking into her voice.

"So you want me to stick around and just, wait? This is crazy Jean, I know you love me," he pleaded.

"I do, just not the way you want me to," Jean said.

"Look, you just need time," Scott mumbled.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you, I need time to myself," Jean said.

"Ok…I'm just going to…you know where to find me if you need me…" Scott said before backing away from the door. With fists clenched he stalked down the hall back towards the residential wing and within a few steps and corners later found himself slamming into Lucy.

"Hey Scott, what are you doing up so late, aren't you usually in bed by now?" Lucy said as she staggered back away from the taller man.

"I was just getting to bed," he said before hurrying off.

"Night," Lucy said to the back of his retreating form. When she reached the door to the classroom, she knocked twice before pushing the door open.

"Lucy," Jean said from when she was perched on the edge of a desk.

"Hey, you ok? You look stressed…too much schoolwork on your mind Dr. Grey?" Lucy said as she strolled over to Jean. "Or are you getting too wrapped up in…Jujitsu?" Lucy added with a smile when she spotted the book on the table.

"Hey, give that back," Jean said, breaking out into a smile.

"Take it if you can. Let's see what you've learned so far," Lucy smirked as she dodged Jean's reaching arms.

"Fine, keep it, I stole if from you anyways," Jean sighed as sat back down on the edge of her desk..

"Aw, you're no fun…" Lucy said as she pressed the book into the older woman's lap. The younger woman slid up next to Jean and studied her somber face. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked softly.

"Scott and I have been having problems and I just told him I wanted to take a break, to figure things out," Jean sighed.

"Is that what you really want?" Lucy asked, watching her eyes.

"Yes, and it's what I've wanted for a while, I've just been afraid to change something so concrete, you know?" Jean said, looking up from her lap. Lucy nodded slowly. "But you know what's bothering me? It bothers me the most that it's not this whole Scott thing that's got me frazzled," Jean said as she pulled out a file.

"Jean, you don't have to make excuses-" Lucy started

"No, really, I mean, I know that the deterioration of such long relationship should probably shake me, but it's not, and that scares me," Jean said, worried that Lucy didn't believe her.

"Ok, I just don't want you think that I wouldn't be here listening if you wanted to talk about him," Lucy said.

"Oh there' s a _him_ I want to talk about," Jean spat. "This, Senator Kelly is pushing for the Mutant Registration Act. I'm scheduled to speak against him in a hearing, and I just hope this stupid Act won't make it to an actual Senate hearing. I just don't know if I can handle this, so many lives could be-" Jean ranted when Lucy's hand slid over her hand resting in her lap.

"Jean, you can do this," Lucy said as she rubbed the smooth of the back of Jean's hand with her thumb. "You'll be great," Lucy continued when Jean opened her mouth to retort.

"Thanks Luce," Jean said as she looked into Lucy's honey brown eyes. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was full on holding Lucy's hand for the first time outside of a Danger Room exercise or fitness related situation. As her pulse raised, Jean mentally fought to unfreeze her hands before managing to weakly wrap her own thumb against Lucy's smaller hand.

"Plus, if anything, I can make a few calls to my people in the IMF and-"

"You can't have him assassinated!" Jean exclaimed.

"Whoever said anything about assassinating anyone, woman? We're not assassins you know…I was just going to have him kidnapped or something, " Lucy said raising her eyebrows.

"No, no, nothing like that," Jean said. "But thank you," she smiled.

"Yeah well I figured you'd be against that. But if worst comes to worst and it does get to the Senate, you can always wear that red top that goes bam," Lucy said as she raised both hers and Jean's hand to her chest in a cleavage cupping motion. "They wouldn't notice if you were rapping in Dutch, you'd have everyone against the Mutant Registration Act in a heartbeat," Lucy grinned as she dropped her and Jean's hand into Jean's lap again.

"Red top that goes bam?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? I like you in red," Lucy said.

"Lucy…" Jean started. When the younger woman leaned in. Before Jean could utter another syllable, Lucy's silky, full lips were on hers. She was kissing Lucy back before she could register what was going on. Lucy's hand released Jean's and slid up to cup her cheek. Jean pulled back to catch her breath only to breathe in Lucy's scent. Jean had noticed that she was physically attracted to Lucy's scent the night they met, all pressed up against that metal lab wall, but it was only now that she let herself fully indulge in the clean scent of Lucy's shower gel and her, herself.

"Is this ok?" Lucy whispered, already knowing the answer as she slid off the desk onto her feet. She slid between the taller women's knees, as her fingers found the buttons on the front of Jean's shirt.

"Yes," Jean whispered as her shirt opened. She watched with hooded eyes as Lucy slid the maroon shirt over her shoulders. She shuddered and she wasn't sure if it was the night air on her exposed shoulders or if it was the set of curvy hips nestling closer in between her thighs. The cold drained from the redhead's body as certain parts of her anatomy began to react to Lucy's proximity. Lucy leaned back for a moment to admired her work and grinned. She took Jean's hands in hers and slid them up around her own neck before taking Jean's hips in her hands. This time, Jean was the one who started the kiss. She scooted back on the desk as Lucy climbed up to join her, all while maintaining the contact with the younger woman's lips. Jean's hand slid out of Lucy's hair and down her back before reaching up into her shirt. Lucy let out a groan as fingertips dug into her upper back. Without breaking the kiss, Lucy reached between their heated bodies and quickly undid the single button on Jean's charcoal work trousers. "Wait," Jean gasped a millisecond after a finger hooked into the elastic of her underwear. "Wait," she repeated as she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, looking into her eyes, hand still frozen between their bodies.

"We can't do this now…" Jean breathed. "Or here," she added as her eyes flickered past Lucy to the classroom.

"Are you sure?" Lucy whispered before pressing another kiss against her lips, eliciting a moan. "I'm sure this room has seen its fair share of action before," Lucy smirked.

"Lucy! Uh, I hope not! I'd like to see my students as pure, good children," Jean said, closing her eyes. "Lucy!" Jean warned when she felt the younger woman pulling her waist band down.

"Yes?" Lucy whispered in her ear before propping herself up on her elbows.

"Please," Jean whispered as she drew her hand out of Lucy's shirt. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Lucy's ear before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I hope you know, I really like you," Lucy whispered. "Otherwise I'd push it right now, cause I know I could, and you'd let me, but I won't," she continued as she slowly withdrew her hand from Jean's pants. "Because I need you to know that I care about you… and it isn't just this," she said, placing a kiss on Jean's exposed navel before moving off the desk.

"Lucy, I-" Jean started as she sat up on the desk.

"It's ok, like you said, you need time," Lucy said, not stepping back from the edge of the desk.

"Just a little," Jean said with a small smile. She reached forward wrapped her arms around Lucy's shoulders again. "Just a little," she whispered into the younger woman's neck.

A very long week later, Jean had enough time to decide that she was indeed ready to face her feelings about Lucy. She wasn't quite sure how to tell Lucy who at moment was supervising a Danger Room exercise with John, Bobby, Peter, and Kitty.

"Are you kidding me? He was that huge?" John laughed.

"He wasn't metal man's size, but he was pretty huge," Lucy said as she slapped Peter's back.

"Aw, that's terrible! I'd never hit a girl!" Peter exclaimed.

"You're not a hired meat head either! So anyways, " Lucy said.

"Wait, so Zhen didn't help you?" Kitty asked. Jean noticed the way Kitty placed her hand on Lucy's forearm as she watched her TA speak.

"Well, no, we were sort of fighting at the time and she was mad at me," Lucy said.

"And you took him down with three hits?" Bobby asked, skepticism in his voice.

"Yeah, well, you don't want to trade blows with someone, you put them down hard, and as fast as you can," Lucy said, looking at Bobby.

"You don't look like you're a fighter, I mean, your knuckles aren't even rough," Bobby said, looking at Lucy's shorter form.

"That's because I'm not a brawler, I don't pound on people with my fists. The first thing you should know about real fighting is that your fists are only one part of your body, and they're not necessarily the best part to use either. Jean, a speed, force and distance meter please!" Lucy called up to the control room. A man materialized in the space in front of Lucy. "Now watch, see how much I need to draw my arm back to punch," Lucy said before slamming her fist hard into the man's head in a rough hook. On the blank wall behind her, bar's chartering the speed force and distanced used in the strike shot up in neon animation. "Now look," Lucy said as she took the man's hands and wrapped them around her torso to fake an attempted assault. "If someone has grabbed you, how can you punch efficiently?" Lucy asked as she drew her arm back. The small group flinched when Lucy bent her arm and elbowed the head in front of her with a loud thud. "The elbow requires much less movement and energy," she said as the bars behind her shot up even higher than before.

"But, who's going to hug you in the middle of a fight?" Bobby snickered.

"Almost all real fights end up on the ground and that my favorite group of students, if why we're going to go over some jujitsu next session," Lucy said, throwing an arm around Kitty's shoulders as she ignored Bobby.

"Really?" John asked, this time with curiosity instead of skepticism.

"Strength and size are one thing, but speed and knowledge help too," Lucy said.

"Right," Bobby muttered to himself.

"Bobby, if you don't believe me, why don't you try and take me down," Lucy sighed.

"I can't, you're a girl and I'm bigger than you," Bobby said.

"Someone's missing the point," Kitty whispered to Peter and John

"Go ahead, I won't give you detention or anything," Lucy said. "And I will only use the two moves you guys are learning next session,"

"You're serious," Bobby smirked.

"Yes," Lucy sighed, irritation finally creeping into her voice.

"Ok," Bobby said. He strolled into the center of the room and watched as Lucy joined him.

"Whenever you're ready," Lucy said as she stood in front of Bobby. After dodging a few wide swings, Lucy quickly shot on one knee and had her other foot planted behind Bobby's ankle. Throwing her shoulder into Bobby's hips she had him on his back wondering what was going on in a second.

"This is call the guard!" Lucy said as she mounted Bobby's chest. She slid up and pressed her knees up into Bobby's armpits, forcing his arms up. The boy gasped as Lucy's leg's tightened and squeezed the air from his lungs. He swung his arms wildly at Lucy who almost instantly caught his right wrist with her right hand and pinned it on the floor next to his head. She quickly slid her left hand under his bicep and gripped her own forearm. "This is an arm lock," Lucy said as she began to crank her left arm upwards while keeping his wrist pinned to the ground. "Hurt yet?" Lucy asked the struggling boy.

"No," he grunted stubbornly.

"Now?" Lucy asked as she crank her arm up a little more.

"It's tight," Bobby gritted.

"Right, so, this really isn't taking much strength," Lucy said as she loosened her grip. She jumped up off of Bobby and straightened out her X-suit. "And if I had cranked his arm any further his arm would have popped right out of his rotator cuff," Lucy said as she extended a hand to Bobby who ignored her. "If you're fighting a girl, you'll have to remember that they're naturally more flexible, so crank it harder," Lucy said.

"What happens if we're just sparring?" John asked.

"Tap out, yelling stop," Lucy said.

"And if we ever need to use it for real?" Kitty asked.

"Crank it till you hear a pop followed by screaming," Lucy said. "And that's why you should never ever fight someone unless you know there's no other option and you know they mean you harm. They can't hurt you if you've immobilized them,"

"Nice," Kitty said.

"Sorry if none of this really helps you," Lucy said as she looked up at Peter.

"No, no, I'm learning a lot, I might as well put some thought behind this power right?" Peter said as his arms turned metal and shiny.

"Hey hey, this is a non power's session, I don't go sharpening my fangs in here do I?" Lucy said jokingly.

"So you do have fangs!" John said.

"So is it true you do nibble on Dr. Grey for super strength?" Kitty asked.

"What? No! Kitty! Are you the one who's been starting those rumors?"

"What? I've never heard that rumor before!" John said.

"Good!" Lucy said glancing at John.

"That's kind of hot," John whispered to Peter with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! You two, cut it out," Lucy said pointing a finger at the boys. "See what you started?" Lucy said to Kitty.

"Ok, class dismissed," Jean's voice said over the speakers.

"You're lucky she's letting you out so easy," Lucy said with mock anger as they students filed out of the rapidly lightening room.

"Bye Luce," Kitty grinned.

"Bye Lucy," Peter and John both said as they avoided her eye contact.

"Bye," Lucy smiled as she shook her head. She waved to Bobby who trudged past her with a small wave.

"Are you coming up or am I going down?" Jean asked.

"I don't know, are we compiling more programs for tomorrow or are we going to dinner?" Lucy smirked.

"I'll be right down," Jean smiled.

"Did you know they were saying that about us?" Lucy asked as they walked down the hall.

"The nibbling thing? No," Jean said as she followed the shorter woman into the elevator.

"Jean, I have a question," Lucy said as she unzipped her suit.

"What?" Jean said as she watched Lucy shrug the top half of her suit off to reveal a dark gray sports bra.

"You ever been to Thailand?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, if you're asking me on a date, that's a little extreme, don't you think?" Jean smiled.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to attend an AEMRA conference in Chanthraburi, but if you want to make it a date then fine by me cause you were the one who needed time…" Lucy smirked.

"AEMRA? The Asian European Mutant's Right Alliance?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, that one," Lucy smiled.

"I had no idea they had gotten so organized! The last I heard from a friend they were being prosecuted severely in Asia," Jean exclaimed.

"Yeah well, certain countries, Thailand being one of them, has actually started treating mutants pretty well. Certain abilities even entitle you to a bigger pay check," Lucy said.

"Wow, that's great, when would we be going?" Jean asked.

"Next weekend," Lucy said.

"Just you and me?" Jean asked.

"You're really pushing for this to be a date huh?" Lucy smirked.

"It was just a question," Jean blushed.

"Well, Storm and the Professor are welcomed," Lucy smiled.

"Oh the Professor has a convention," Jean said.

"Oh well, then just Storm," Lucy said.

"So that conveniently leaves Scott in charge, right?" Jean asked.

"Well, if you really want him to come, he can, and I can always stay to watch the school, I'll have Zhen come pick you three up." Lucy said in a huff.

"No, I want you to come," Jean smiled.

"Really?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, so, is it just going to us three?"

"Actually, some of my agents are going to be there, we're going to provide a little extra security," Lucy said.

"I thought your division wasn't openly pro Mutant Rights,"

"On the record, they're not, but, at our request, some of us were giving permission to volunteer for this," Lucy said.

"That's so kind of you guys," Jean said.

"So, you interested or not?" Lucy asked.

"I am," Jean smiled.

"So, is this a date cause I'm not planning to pack anything nice, so-" Lucy started.

"Shh," Jean smiled before pulling the younger woman into a kiss.

A week later, in Thailand.

"This is huge!" Jean exclaimed as she entered her hotel room. "Storm! Look! There's a balcony!" she laughed as she pulled a curtain back.

"Yeah, and it's less than forty USD," Lucy grinned as Jean and Storm walked through the enormous bedroom.

"Wow, thank you," Jean smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Declan, he's the one that made the reservations," Lucy smiled.

"Oh I will, but only after I get over how much I hate helicopters," Jean smiled.

"So, uh, breakfast is from 7 to 9 in the morning, and we'll be leaving around 8:30 so, uh, be ready by then k?" Lucy said as she stared at the assortment of rambutans, mangos, mangosteens and dragon fruits on the small coffee table in the miniature sitting area section of the room. Storm rolled her eyes as Jean and Lucy refused to maintain eye contact for more than a few moments at a time.

"You're not eating breakfast?" Storm asked when she was tired of both of the women staring at her.

"I am, but it'll be at 7 and I'll be done at 7 o'5 cause we have a quick briefing," Lucy said.

"Shouldn't you have already done your homework?" Jean asked.

"Well yeah, Zhen wants to talk to me about something," Lucy said.

"Oh, right, so, we'll be ready," Jean said.

"Alright, goodnight ladies," Lucy said before ducking out the door.

"What was that about?" Storm asked after the door closed.

"What?" Jean said, fidgeting, with her own hotel room key.

"You two have been giving me weird vibes all day," Storm said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jean said.

"And you just broke up with Scott…" Storm continued.

"We're on a break," Jean said.

"And you two have been avoiding each other like crazy and you know how hard slash obvious that is when you're sitting next to one another on a plane?" Storm continued.

"Storm, you're just on edge cause you've never been to Thailand before, I'll knock on your door at 7:45 for breakfast ok? Good night Storm," Jean said before making a quit exit.

The next morning, 7:30

Jean was just stepping out of the shower when two firm knocks echoed into her room. Unwrapping the towel from her wet hair, Jean strolled to the door and opened it.

"You didn't even check to see if it was me," Lucy said.

"I knew it was you," Jean smiled as she took in the sight of Lucy in a pair of black pants and blazer. She immediately noticed the black bra showing through three buttoned jacket.

"Really, well, I brought you some food," Lucy said as she entered the room. She placed the tray down on the coffee table before turning back to Jean.

"Thanks, oh I forgot I'm meeting Storm in fifteen minutes," Jean said.

"It's ok, I only brought you some guava juice and fruit anyways," Lucy said as she handed Jean a glass filled with green liquid. "It's good, I promise," Lucy added when Jean gave the cup a strange look. Lucy slowly lifted the cup to Jean's lips and watched as the redhead took a tentative smile.

"It is good," Jean smiled before taking a bigger sip.

"Good, I'm glad you like it," Lucy said as Jean rested the glass on her night stand. She lifted a hand up to cup the older woman's cheeks and brushed her thumb gently across her lower lip before placing a soft kiss on it. Within moments they had pushed and pulled their way to Jean's unmade bed. Jean's towel was barely covering her body and Lucy's blazer was strewn over the loveseat at the foot of the bed. "Jean, you're so fucking hot," Lucy growled into her ear as a pair of long legs wrapped themselves around her hips. Jean shuddered as Lucy's breathe warmed her earlobe. No one had ever handled her the way Lucy did. The way Lucy gripped her thighs and the way she pulled her head back to expose her neck, the way Lucy just seemed to know exactly what to do to make her gasp. Jean realized that she had live her whole life without knowing what passion was. What being truly aroused meant.

"Lucy," Jean gasped against the younger woman's chest as she felt fingers sliding up the side of her thigh into her towel. Suddenly the sound of a knocking on the door jolted both women. They jerked apart, each one frantically redressing as quickly as they could manage to find their clothing.

"Jean?" Storm's voice called.

"Be right there!" Jean called back.

"Where do I go?" Lucy asked.

"The closet," Jean whispered.

"There is no closet!" Lucy whispered. "The balcony!" Lucy said as she hurried to the sliding glass door.

"I'm so sorry, I woke up late," Jean breathed at the door as she clutched her towel to herself.

"It's fine, I'll just wait in the lobby," Storm said, giving Jean's state of undress a strange look.

Outside on the balcony, Lucy found herself hanging from her fingertips over the lush garden. A sliding door below her open and out walked Declan.

"Luce, do I even want to know why you're doing what you're doing?" Declan asked with his Irish accent slipping into his voice.

"No," Lucy said before swinging herself and dropping to his level.

"I thought Zhen's room was on the sixth floor," he said looking up.

"It is," Lucy said.

"Lucy?" Jean called from her balcony.

"Ah, so the plot thickens…" Declan smirked. "You're boning the doctor?"

"I'm here," Lucy called back up. "And no, and don't you dare said anything to anyone, you got me?" Lucy snapped.

"Why, are people going to be…pissed?" Declan asked.

"I don't know," Lucy said before climbing on the rail and leaping back up onto Jean's balcony. She pulled herself back up onto the ledge with ease.

"Doing some secret agent things I see," Jean smiled.

"Well, for the sake of being covert," Lucy said as she pushed Jean back into the room.

8 hours later, at the convention.

The entire conference went very smoothly. Jean and Storm made friends with many new mutant's rights activist and Zhen, Declan and Lucy had caught up on their recent exploits. Declan and Zhen had gone to meet the team that would be taking over for the next two days in the lobby. Lucy, Jean and Storm were just about to enter the lobby when a very familiar older, gray haired man stepped into Jean and Lucy's path.

"Mr. Lehnsherr!" Lucy exclaimed as she opened her arms.

"Lucy? I didn't expect to see you here!" Magneto greeted warmly as he hugged Lucy while Storm and Jean watched in utter confusion.

"You two know each other?" Storm asked.

"Mr. Lehnsherr and I met a few years ago," Lucy said, noticing the disturbed look on Storm and Jean's face.

"This young woman here saved me from a mugging in Vicenza," Magneto beamed. "She's the only human I like!" he laughed heartily. "What? What is it?" he asked when everyone grew silent.

"I've actually started studying at the Xavier Academy," Lucy said.

"You're one of us?" Magneto asked quietly.

"Apparently," Lucy said.

"That's wonderful! Why ever did you not tell me?" Magneto asked.

"When's the last time you owned a telephone Mr. Lehnsherr?" Lucy asked.

"You've got me there," he smiled warmly. He turned to look behind him when Jean and Storm grew still and Lucy's eyes grew cold.

"Raven," Lucy said coldly. Although Mystique had changed into her civilian form, all three women saw right past the black hair and light skin.

"Oh don't call me that, lover," Mystique drawled as she attached herself to Magneto's arm.

"Then don't call me that either," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry my dear, but we have a plane to catch," Magneto smiled to Lucy before giving Mystique a stern look. He motioned for her to wait in the lobby before stepping closer to Lucy. "I'm really sorry, I would not have brought her if I had known that I would have the chance to see you," he said lowly.

"It's alright, one never has control of how the world works," Lucy said.

"Ah, so your schooling with Charles has been fruitful," he smiled.

"It has, but that lesson, I learned from you," Lucy said.

"We must meet again soon, we have much to share, and now that you're one of us, we have a whole new world of things to talk to about," Magneto said.

"Of course, I've had the same secure line for the past seven years, so you contact me when you have the free time," Lucy smiled as they hugged again.

"Goodbye my dear, Storm, Jean," Magneto smiled before joining Mystique in the lobby.

"I can't believe you know Magneto," Jean said when he had left hearing distance.

"And I can't believe you call him Magneto," Lucy laughed as they moved into the lobby.

"That is the name he usually goes by," Storm said.

"Yes, but I called him Sir for a long time out of respect, we used to meet for brunch every weekend to share our stories, and our ideas about the world. I think we've learned quite a bit from each other," Lucy said.

"You really saved him from a mugging?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he could have managed without me, but I guess I passed the tolerable human test and we became friends, sort of," Lucy said. "Why don't you guys like him?" she asked.

"It's not that we don't, we're just a little wary of him, to put it roughly, he's the Malcolm X to the Professor's Martin Luther King Jr.," Storm said.

"I could see how that'd work out that," Lucy said.

"But he and the Professor used to be close friends, and they still respect each other to pieces, they just share different views," Jean said as they neared Zhen and Declan in the sitting area.

"What is _that_ doing here?" Zhen asked looking at Mystique's retreating form.

"She's with Mr. Lehnsherr," Lucy said. "He wouldn't have brought her if he knew we would be here" Lucy added softly as she rubbed Zhen's arm.

"Right, well, let's go, the car's here," Zhen muttered as she stalked towards the entrance with Lucy following her closely.

"Wow, you have no idea how close we were to witnessing some girl on girl crime just now," Declan said to Storm and Jean.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"You could say, Zhen really, really, really doesn't like that shape shifter," Declan said.

"Lucy didn't seem to like her either," Storm said.

"No, they both pretty much want to kill her," Declan said.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"That's a long story that I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell," Declan said. "Shall we?" he added as he offered an arm to both ladies while flashing his boyishly charming smile.

23 hours later, back at the Mansion (on a side note, every time I call it the mansion I feel like I'm referring to the Playboy Mansion… ok digression over)

"You know, I'm never going to get used to flying on commercial flights," Storm said as she walked up the front stairs of the Mansion. "Hi Peter, Kitty," she said when the students opened the heavy wooden doors.

"Hi," they both smiled.

"Why, because the seat's are cramped, or cause you don't get to wear your cape?" Lucy prodded.

"It's because I'm not the one flying," Storm said as she gave Lucy a dirty look. "And that cape is a lot more comfortable that you'll ever know,"

"That's a lie, I wear it around the Mansion when she has classes," Lucy whispered loudly to Zhen who smiled. "I'm just joking Storm, I would never," she added when she Storm go still.

"She's not joking," Kitty said, "I've seen her running around pretending to fly in the Danger Room,"

"She's lying!" Lucy said when Storm turned around to face her. Both Lucy and Zhen stopped in their tracks when a low buzzing sound came from both of their pockets.

"Shit, we have to go," Lucy said as she studied at her mobile device.

"What? Why?" Jean asked.

"Did you get the J 34 alert too?" Zhen asked looking at Lucy's hand.

"Yeah," Lucy said before the window to the gunmetal Bentley Continental rolled down.

"J 34! You two, get in here now! We have 12 minutes before take off!" Declan yelled from the driveway.

"I'm sorry guys, we have to go, we should be back in about 30 hours," Lucy yelled over her shoulder as she and Zhen took off down the stairs. "Peter! Get the bags for the ladies will you!" she added.

Approximately 29 hours later back at the Mansion….

It was unbearably hot tonight. For some reason upstate New York was caught in the middle of a freak heat wave. Everyone was packed in the mansion, the air conditioners were all on full blast. Kitty and Jean had both stowed away in the freezer box known as the medical lab. A horrendously large text book laid open on the main examination table in front of Kitty. Jean was sitting at a counter and was currently skimming through a her notes from the AEMRA conference while periodically pausing to telepathically throw rolls of gauze and medical tape into an orbit around Kitty's head. The student was so lost in her studies she barely noticed the medical supplies orbiting her head until they began colliding with her skull.

"Really?" Kitty sighed patronizingly as she swatted the rolls out of the air all while giving Jean an incredulous look.

"I have to make sure my student isn't stressing herself out too much," Jean smiled.

"I'm so getting you back!" Kitty laughed before leaping up from her chair. Before Jean could register what was happening, her student was airborne and about to air tackle her to the ground.

"Kitty no!" Jean exclaimed as she held her arms in front of her for protection. The second Jean felt Kitty touch her, the girl phased and fell right through her teacher and into the ground.

"Gotcha," Kitty beamed as she reappeared from behind Jean's chair.

"You're lucky I like you," Jean muttered as she fought to hide her smile.

"Or what, I'd be getting attention right now?" Kitty taunted.

"No, because that would make me very unprofessional, I can't just not give detention to the one's I like…But if I didn't like you I'd do this!" Jean laughed as she used her TK to lift Kitty into the air and invert her at the same time.

"You win Ms. Grey!" Kitty said when her feet touched the ground again.

"Yes I know, now get back to the books, I expect an A on your quiz next week!" Jean Laughed.

"You know, being friends with the teacher is supposed to have benefits…" Kitty grumbled. The sound of footsteps appeared as they echoed down the hall.

"Zhen, hold on, three minutes? Ok, we'll be ready," Storm's voice echoed in the metallic hallway. "Forceps? I'm not sure if we have those, I'll check, ok, ok, bye" Storm's hurried voice said. Her footsteps quickened and Storm's alarmed face appeared in the doorway. "Jean, we need to treat a gunshot wound, and cuts and bruises," Storm said.

"What happened?" Jean asked as she stood up.

"Zhen and Lucy had some complications," Storm said, already digging through a cabinet. "Kitty go upstairs,"

"What? I can help," Kitty said.

"We may be dealing with some things a student shouldn't be seeing," Storm said.

"But-"

"No buts, go Kitty," Storm said as she filled a medical tray with tools.

"Aw…" Kitty groaned as she skulked out of the room.

"If you really want to help, go get some clean towels, three bottles of water and two pairs of shorts and shirts from Lucy's room," Jean said. "They're in the middle right drawer," Jean added.

"I'm on it," Kitty beamed before taking off through a wall.

"Should I ask why and or how you know where Lucy keeps her clothing?" Storm asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Or is that information usually shared in class?"

"I know where you keep your clothing…" Jean murmured as she began setting up the examination table.

"That's because we were roommates for a month last year when you got into that huge fight with Scott and all the rooms were taken by the visiting foreign exchange students…" Storm said as she gave Jean a sideways look.

"I sometimes hang out with her and we do laundry together, we share past mission stories, and sometimes I help her with the folding part because she's actually kind of bad at it, have you seen the way- oh my God," Jean said when she realized what she had just been babbling about.

"Yeah, Jean, between that strange little rant and your weird behavior in Thailand, something's telling me there's something you want to tell me," Storm said.

"What?"

"You like her…" Storm said, pausing to see Jean's reaction.

"What? I uh…"

"You've never done Scott's laundry for him, you don't even like doing laundry, in fact you hate it…" Storm said.

"Well, he's a grown man," Jean retorted.

"And she's a grown woman, a little young but still…"

"Ok fine, I might like her a little," Jean confessed.

"A little? Like you two haven't been the scandalous teacher TA duo for the past three months?" Storm said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked. "Plus, she probably doesn't even like me, it's always the primal thing and all…"

"Then why is it that you're the always the one who get's pinned against doors and fences and wall and library tables when she goes primal?" Storm smirked.

"Maybe it's cause I'm always the closest to her," Jean said. "And you make it seem so much worst than it is, it's not my fault the Danger Room programs have so many different flat surfaces…"

"Yeah, yeah, and that's why she waltzes right past everyone in a room to get to you?" Storm asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm more nutritious?"

"Nice try, even when she's not primal she flirts with you like it's the national pastime in Lucy Land," Storm said.

"It's not just me, have you heard the way she talks to Kitty? It's borderline inappropriate to the point when I wonder if I have to write them up," Jean said with a bit of jealousy slipping into her voice.

"That's an exception, Kitty encourages her, and I've heard the way she talks to you to Mzzz Grey," Storm teased. "That one you should watch out for too,"

"Kitty? No! But I have to admit something," Jean said.

"What?"

"We've actually, been sort of seeing each other," Jean said.

"Like in class or on dates?" Storm asked.

"Well, after hours?" Jean said.

"Jean! You just stopped seeing Scott!" Storm exclaimed.

"No, no, we haven't, you know, just a kiss, or a few," Jean said. "Plus, I've been sort of wanting to take a break from Scott for a while," Jean said softly.

"So, how do you feel about her?" Storm asked.

"It doesn't matter, I don't even know what she wants from me, does she's even like me?" Jean babbled.

"Woman, have you been listening?" Storm sighed.

"Yes, right, sorry, I sound like one of my students," Jean said. "So where are they?"

"They should be here, Zhen said three minutes. I gave her the access codes to the hanger, I think they got an airlift here," Storm said.

"You think Lucy has feelings for Zhen?" Jean interjected.

"Of course, they're very close aren't they?" Storm said, sneakily watching for Jean's reaction. "But that's not what you meant,"

"I uh,"

"Well, you and I heard the same thing from the danger room, and I'm sure she's told you more than me, you know I don't talk to her half as much as you do, so the question is, what do you think?" Storm asked.

"I think we need to go help them," Jean said as she jogged to the door when Declan's voice echoed down the hall.

"A little help!" he shouted.Lucy and Zhen were both pretty battered and bloodied. Both women limped slowly as Declan struggled to support them.

"What happened?" Storm asked as she threw Lucy's other arm over her shoulder.

"She shot me!" Lucy said as she gave Zhen a dirty look.

"What?" Jean asked as she took Zhen's arm.

"I'll explain later," Zhen sighed.

Inside the medical lab, Jean helped Zhen to a chair while Storm cleared the table for Lucy.

"Ok, who needs help first?" Jean asked.

"Her," Zhen and Lucy said in unison.

"Do her first, I can heal remember?" Lucy said.

"Ok," Jean said as she snapped on a pair of gloves. "Let's get this off," Jean said. She inhaled when she helped Zhen remove her tactical vest. Her entire upper body was shiny with blood.

"It's not mine, it's hers," Zhen said pointing at Lucy. "I have a scrape and a banged up hip," she said as she pulled down the side of her waist band to reveal a fist sized bruise the color of a week old dropped granny smith apple.

"How about your leg, you were limping?" Jean said.

"Hah, well I hit it pretty hard, but it's probably just bad circulation," Zhen grimaced.

"Ok, let's get some ice on that," Jean said as she opened the freezer above the counter. In seconds she had taped a cooling packet against the bruise. "What else?"

"Here," Zhen said as she pulled her black tank top off to reveal a long scrape down the side of her body.

"Ouch, ok, this is going to sting," Jean said, producing a bottle with a sharp, bent plastic, nozzle. "I'm going to rinse the cut," she said, only beginning when she received a nod from Zhen. Within minutes Jean had Zhen all bandaged up and ready to go.

"Thanks," Zhen said as Jean handed her a wet towel.

"No problem," Jean smiled. "Ok, so, what's going on here?" Jean asked as she pulled off her soiled gloves.

"Um, a lot?" Lucy said.

"She has two gunshot wounds and multiple glass cuts," Declan said as she stood up to join Jean at Lucy's side.

"What happened?" Storm asked.

"Someone here though it'd be nice to play superhero and leap through a window," Zhen said. "And it's not all candy glass like in the movies," she said as got up and slowly walked to Lucy's side before helping Jean cut her blood soaked shirt off.

"I did it to save us, you make it sound like I did it for fun," Lucy said.

"You could have, I don't know, broken it with a chair or something first," Zhen said as Jean examined the shards of glass embedded in Lucy's back and shoulders.

"No time, plus I got the worst of it anyways," Lucy said.

"She tackled me through a window off the fifth floor of a building," Zhen said to Storm as Jean began pulling glass shards out of Lucy.

"Jesus Lucy, I know you've got these healing powers, but could you stop doing extra risky shit to flaunt it!" Declan exclaimed.

"Ow!" Lucy yelped as Jean extracted a particularly deeply embedded shard. "Shut up Dec!" she added.

"Done, now, what about these?" Jean said as she pointed the bloody holes in Lucy's upper chest, right below her right shoulder.

"You don't really have too much experience with gunshot wounds, do you?" Zhen asked.

"No," Jean said.

"It's ok, I can do this, do you have forceps?" Zhen asked.

"Not any small enough for that," Storm said.

"Ok, well, I'll just have to use my hands," Zhen said.

"That's what she said," Lucy said weakly as she watched Zhen snap on a pair of gloves.

"I think I got everything!" Kitty said as she appeared from a wall, clutching a bundle of clothing and two large bottles of cold water.

"Holy shit," Declan exclaimed. "Sorry," he added.

"Hi, I'm Kitty," Kitty smiled as she dropped the articles in her hand onto a chair.

"Declan," Declan smiled.

"Ok Kitty, thank you, but you should go now, it's about to get a little messy," Storm said as she ushered Kitty towards the door.

"Fine. Hi Lucy! Bye Lucy!" Kitty chirped as she walked through another door.

"That was interesting," Zhen said as she turned back to Lucy.

"You're going to be gentle, right?" Lucy asked. "Zhen?"

"Just be still," Zhen said.

"You're not going to give me anything?" Lucy asked.

"No, your body is metabolizing too quickly, nothing's going to work on your at this point," Zhen said. "Sorry," she added sincerely. "Jean, press here," Zhen said, pointing at the area surrounding the wound. "Ready?" she asked, looking into Lucy's eyes. Lucy nodded. Luckily for Lucy, Zhen had long, slim fingers, unluckily it still hurt, a lot.

"God that feels not so good," Lucy gasped as Zhen pressed her fingers into her.

"You ok?" Zhen asked as she grabbed Lucy's hand with her free hand. Jean glanced at Lucy and Zhen's intertwined fingers. Lucy nodded again.

"You know Zhen, I didn't know you wanted to get your fingers in me so bad," Lucy said.

"Jesus Lucy," Zhen sighed, fingers still in wound.

"I mean, you could have asked, it didn't have to involved a gun," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry Jean, it must be the lost of blood that's making her go delirious," Zhen said as she finally got a grip on the twisted ball of metal. The slug dropped to the metal pan with a clink. "Then again, I guess you've gotten used to it already,"

"What?"

"Her terrible sense of humor and inappropriateness," Zhen said as she washed out the second wound.

"Oh yes, we have," Storm said, nudging Jean.

"There you go," Zhen said, dropping the second bullet onto the pan.

"Thanks," Lucy said as Jean began to clean and patch up her wounds. "But Zhen, you really didn't have to shoot me, twice," she called to Zhen who had ripped her gloves off and began scrubbing her hands in hot water.

"Well, Lucy," Zhen said as she turned around to face the room again. "If you didn't get all 'Zhen, I've always wanted to fuck you in the back of an ice cream lorry' I wouldn't have," Zhen said in a mocking voice as she helped Jean and Storm with the dirty medical tools.

"What? I didn't…What?" Lucy stammered.

"See, I thought I heard that," Declan said triumphantly he as wiped some blood off Lucy's shoulder with a warm, wet towel. He stepped back when Lucy shot him a death glare.

"We had an ice cream truck as our undercover transport," Zhen said to Storm and Jean who had both frozen at Zhen's last remark.

"You could have hit me or something," Lucy mumbled.

"You would have liked it," Zhen smirked.

"You're right, I think," Lucy laughed.

"So, should I get a few rooms ready for you?" Storm asked when she was sure she didn't want to hear anymore.

"No, I don't want to make you guys prepare a room if I'm only staying for a night," Zhen said. "And Declan needs to get the chopper back to headquarters anyways,"

"You could stay in mine," Lucy said.

"Now what would your students say?" Zhen asked.

"About me? Hah, Jean's the one that they all want," Lucy said.

"Hey, leave me out of this," Jean said from where she was loaded the used tools into a sanitizing machine.

"I'm going to shower, and Declan you need to be going," Zhen said as she backed out of the room with Declan in tow.

"But, don't I get a tour? This place looks so damn high tech," he said as he dragged his feet. "What's in there?" he asked as he pointed at the door leading to Cerebro.

"Just walk! Do you want me to call the Director and-" Zhen threatened.

"I'm going, I'm going," Declan sighed. "Goodbye ladies, I hope I can visit again," he smiled at Storm and Jean. "And Lucy, take care, and no more getting dirty in ice cream trucks!" he said, barely flinching in time to avoid a solid roll of surgical tape.

"Bye Declan," Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Bye," Storm and Jean both smiled.

"I'll be in your room," Zhen said before dragging Declan into the hall again.

"Damn it, I need a shower more than she does, and I'm in worst shape than she is," Lucy sighed as she watched her teammates disappear. "Want to get me naked in your room?" she smirked, turning to face Jean.

"Just go, you know where the towels are," Jean said, shaking her head.

"You're the best Jean," Lucy beamed. "I owe you a hug but I'll wait till after I get clean," she said in Jean's ear before she walked away.

"Now do you think she likes you?" Storm teased when Lucy's footsteps disappeared.

"I think she wants to fuck Zhen 'in the back of an ice cream lorry," Jean said.

"Oh come on, if it was you there, you'd be the one getting fucked in the back of an ice cream lorry," Storm continued.

"Ok, language Storm! And I'm not that easy," Jean laughed.

"No, but you also don't carry a gun like Zhen does…" Storm objected.

"Maybe I should start…"

"Or maybe you're hoping you'll get the chance to use it but 'forget' to load it," Storm smirked.

"Storm! When did you get such a dirty mouth?" Jean asked.

"When you started getting interesting enough to use it on," Storm laughed.

"What? I wasn't interesting?" Jean asked.

"You have Scott, who's an all around do-gooder and then you have Lucy who's all shades of interesting, so no, not until recently," Storm said.

"But this is so wrong! I'm a teacher, and-" Jean started.

"She isn't a student," Storm said.

"But she's young," Jean said.

"I don't think that's a problem for her…Zhen's older than her but they get along fine, I don't think you have a kid on your hands," Storm said.

"Right, I'm just going to bring her some clothes," Jean said as she grabbed the clothing Kitty had brought and Lucy had forgotten.

"I bet you're just trying to catch her in her undies," Storm teased, taking some of the clothing from Jean as they headed into the hall.

"I really don't need to do that, she really doesn't have a problem with being undressed," Jean blushed as they reached the elevator.

"Do you want to elaborate on that before Kitty Pryde pops out of a wall and finds new material for her gossip?" Storm asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"You've seen her, running around in sports bra's and stuff, she's usually less dressed then most of us when she's got free time," Jean smiled as the door slid close.

"Tell me Jean, did you only realize just how much you care about her when you admitted them to me just now, or have you known and just tried to deny them?" Storm asked when the door opened again.

"Please don't ask me that, I don't know," Jean admitted as they headed up the stairs.

"Uh huh, so the latter," Storm said as their quiet footsteps thudded on the carpeted stairs.

"I guess I was always kind of attracted to her…" Jean said.

"Right, which is why you've never maced her," Storm quipped as they turned down a hall.

"Ok, first of all I don't own mace and second, maybe, plus you heard Zhen, she might have liked it," Jean laughed as they reached her room. "Luce, I'm putting some sweats and a shirt on the chair," Jean said loudly before opening the door a crack and slipping the clothing inside the steam filled room.

"Thanks Jean!" Lucy's voiced came from behind the glass shower wall.

"So, what are you going to do?" Storm asked. "Mrs. Robinson," she added with a grin.

"Storm!" Jean scolded.

"What? I'm just saying, if anything happens I won't tell, but I doubt the Professor would care anyways, she's not a regular student…and he probably knows…" Storm said.

"I don't know yet, Scott still thinks…" Jean said.

"What do you think?" Storm cut in.

"I think my feelings for Scott are directly linked to the security, and with her, I can't really figure them out, but she definitely gives me something…" Jean said.

"Then, I say go with the strange gut feeling," Storm said.

"I never said it was a strange feeling, and when did you start liking her?" Jean asked.

"I guess I've just been, a little wary of her, and I have to say I'd be lying if I said that I didn't see this coming," Storm admitted. "Plus, she definitely makes you smile, I've seen it, and not the kind of smile that you give Scott when he gives you yet another box of chocolates and flowers, but the real kind of smile when you catch her teaching Kitty and Peter how to use their belt buckles as flails and high heels as fighting hammers in case of emergencies,"

"You spy on me?" Jean asked.

"No, I just happened upon that interesting little after school session, and Ms. Grey you need to get those long limbs of yours under control, don't want to take out another vase now do we?" Storm laughed.

"That's so embarrassing," Jean smiled at the memory.

"What is?" Lucy said as she appeared in the doorway. Steam billowed out in huge clouds around Lucy's body as she opened the door wider.

"I was just teasing Jean about this one time she tried to make some mystery Asian dish and it was terrible," Storm said quickly. "Don't ever ask her make stir fried anything, in goes the whole 'ethnic' spice rack and out comes a scary scary mess,"

"Actually," Jean started as she shot Storm a dirty look. "We were discussing what to make you two for dinner," Jean said as Lucy's sports bra and sweatpants clad body sauntered over to where Jean was sitting on the edge of her bed. Jean couldn't help but stare at Lucy's taut, tan, slightly glistening stomach as the younger woman towel dried her hair. The sweats Jean had given Lucy hung low on her hips and exposed the tip of a small tattoo on her lower right hip. Jean's gaze traveled up and she looked away when she found herself noticing that even in a sports bra, Lucy's assets were still quite prominent.

"Aw thanks you guys," Lucy smiled genuinely.

"No problem," Storm said as Jean attempted to avert her gaze.

"There you guys are, I was just looking for you. I ran into this huge guy! Did you tell Gabriel you finally met someone huger than him?" Zhen asked as she entered the room.

"No I haven't, but you'll never guess what his power is. That guy turns all metallic and indestructible," Lucy said.

"Nice…Lucy, you suck at this," Zhen said as she took the towel from Lucy. "She never dries her back," Zhen said as she began to rub Lucy's upper back and shoulders.

"Thanks Zhen," Lucy said glancing over her shoulder.

"You still have this?" Zhen asked when she found a tight knot in Lucy's upper back, right shoulder blade area.

"Ow! Yes," Lucy said as Zhen ground down hard. "Ow! Ow! Stop," Lucy cried as she shrugged away from Zhen.

"Feel this," Zhen said to Jean as Lucy sat next to Jean on the bed. Before Jean knew it, her hand was sandwiched between Zhen's hand and Lucy's bare shoulder.

"That is hard," Jean said, looking to Storm for help.

"Do me a favor, make sure she takes care of herself, sometimes…all the time, she forgets about herself cause she's too busy helping others," Zhen said, looking into Jean's eyes as Lucy hunched over in pain from the two strong gripped women squeezing her shoulder.

"I will," Jean said.

"Thank you," Zhen smiled.

"Ok, so food?" Lucy said as she wriggled out from between the two women besides her. She bounded across the room to Storm.

"Hold it, forgetting something?" Zhen asked as she dangled a wife beater from a finger. "Don't want to scare the students do you?

"Thanks," Lucy said as she bounded back to the bed to snatch the shirt from Zhen only to realize Zhen had caught the drawstrings of her pants.

"And you're going to learn how to wear pants right?" Zhen asked as she began to retie the sweats. "If this peeks out, it's a warning," Zhen said to Jean as she brushed the tip of Lucy's tattoo. "If this starts peeking about you're this close from a the danger zone," Zhen said as she pulled down the other side of Lucy's waistband to expose the beginning of another tattoo,"

"Oh whatever, you just wanted to undo my pants," Lucy smirked as the women below her quickly tied her pants.

"She get like this with you?" Zhen asked, looking at Jean.

"More often than not," Jean said as she shared a knowing smile with Zhen.

"But I wouldn't if you really didn't like it," Lucy quipped before planting a kiss on Zhen's cheek, dangerously close to her jaw line before bounding out of the room again.

"More often than not," Zhen agreed before getting up and following Lucy out of the room.

"Jean," Storm scolded when she saw Jean press a hand to her forehead.

"What?" Jean said as she looked up.

"That didn't mean anything, they're close, and have been for a long time. I'm sure that trusting someone with your life on a day to day basis really-," Storm started.

"I know, it's just, I don't even know what we're doing, and I shouldn't be jealous, it's just, god, Storm, women are just so different than men, I don't even remember the last time I got jealous over Scott," Jean said.

"Well, everyday you learn something new, and today you'll just have to learn to deal with this," Storm smiled. "Come on, let's go, I'm sure you two will figure this out,"

And figure it out they did…

Unfortunately, the Mutant Registration Act gained more support and more and more it looked like Jean did have to go and speak before the Senate sometime soon. Fortunately, Jean had one less situation to stress over. Over a course of a few casual dates Jean and Lucy had come to the conclusion that they were in fact dating, and the fact that it was exclusive was known but unsaid. In front of the students, they acted like friends, but a few (Peter, Kitty, John…and Bobby, sort of) knew the truth. Surprisingly, Kitty and friends kept the relationship from the rest of the students. Jean began to refer to Lucy as her girlfriend to Storm. Even the Professor knew, but Scott, Scott didn't. In fact, Scott had begun to spend more and more time trying to win Jean back. It wasn't until Lucy finally began to spend nights in Jean's room that Scott realized what was going on.

Danger Room session…

Scott, Storm, Jean and Lucy were running through a rigorous program for the adults. Storm and Jean had gone up to the main console to start another program when...

"You know, it didn't occur to me that you'd tried to steal my girl," Scott said from where he leant against a simulated tree to catch his breath.

"What?" Lucy said as she lowered the bottle of water from her mouth.

"I know what's going on, you don't have to lie to me," Scott said.

"Then you should know that I didn't steal any one away from you, you never owned her in the first place," Lucy said.

"We were together!" Scott said angrily.

"And when you were, I didn't do shit," Lucy said, not getting up from the boulder she was perched on.

"Like you weren't always using your _primal_ state as an excuse to touch my girl," Scott said.

"For your information, I wasn't," Lucy said, growing still.

"Bullshit, everyone saw the way you looked at her, even the students knew," Scott said, standing up and away the tree.

"You want to know something? Yeah, I did want her, but I didn't do shit. If I really wanted to make a move I would have fucked her the night I met her, and you know why that statement really gets you mad, Cyclops? Because you know she would have let me…and she would have liked it," Lucy said sliding off the boulder. Scott glared at her, the tension in his jaw was quite visible.

"I'm going to get her back one day," he growled.

"And if you do, the fact that you're simply just the safest easiest choice for her is going to kill you every second you spend with her," Lucy said. "She chose me because we can't not be together, you can either except that about her and wish her happiness or you can try to force her into a life she doesn't want," Lucy said.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Scott yelled as a hand shot up to his visor.

"Go ahead, it won't kill me, and there won't be any marks, if it makes you feel better, do it, I won't tell," Lucy said tiredly.

"Won't tell about what?" Jean asked as she entered the room. She froze in mid step when she realized she had just stepped into the middle of a very tense conversation.

"Nothing," Lucy said, her eyes never leaving Scott. "I'm going to go start dinner, I promised some of students that I was going to teach them how to make lai mein," Lucy said before exiting the room.

"What was that about?" Jean asked Scott.

"So she cooks too? Well if I had known that you wanted a house wife I would have picked up a cookbook," Scott said bitterly.

"Scott, what did you say to her?" Jean asked.

"What did _I _say to her?" Scott spat.

"Scott…" Jean warned.

"What?" he snapped.

"You should know that I'm happy," Jean said. "And you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew it was making me unhappy, right?"

"Sure Jean," Scott said before stalking out of the room.

The orchard a few days later.

"So, you have any dirt to tell me?" Storm prodded as she placed a hand full of plums into the rolling cart on the floor

"What? You mean gossip?" Jean asked. She focused on a particularly swollen looking plum and sent it flying towards her.

"No, I mean, come on, you've been dating a girl-" Storm started when Jean gave her a dirty look. "Sorry, a young woman, for some time now and I get nothing from you!" Storm complained.

"What do you mean?" Jean said coyly.

"I mean, come on, I've never dated a woman before and you've never dated a woman before, so there has to be some interesting things you have to tell me!" Storm said as she caught the plum from Jean.

"How do you know if I've never dated women before?" Jean said defiantly.

"Well, we've only been in the same school since forever…unless, there was that one girl in the summer after 9th grade that you seemed to be close too…" Storm said.

"What? No, I was just joking…I did get started a little late on this subject," Jean smiled.

"So?" Storm asked expectantly.

"Storm! This is so embarrassing!" Jean exclaimed. "I can't believe you're asking me about my sex life, you've never asked before!"

"Well it was never really worth asking about before, right?" Storm smirked.

"I'm not saying a word," Jean said, using her TK to throw a hand full of leaves over Storm.

"So there's something to say?" Storm teased.

"Not saying anything," Jean said in a sing son voice.

"Is she better than Scott?" Storm prodded. "Ok that look on your face says that he doesn't even compare," Storm laughed.

"Storm!"

"Fine, just answer me this, all the noise from your room and classroom 212 B-" Storm began.

"After hours jujitsu training," Jean said quickly.

"Is that what the lesbians call it?" Storm smirked.

"I'm not a…" Jean began.

"A…?"

"Actually, I've never thought about it, but now it seems more and more possible," Jean said. "And it would explain some of me and Scott's problems…"

"Right, no need to label yourself right now, just make sure you do what makes you happy, even if that means you need to do your 22 year old TA!" Storm said before running away from Jean.

It was cold tonight. Not too long after the freak heat wave, the temperatures plummeted and it was cold and crisp and Lucy didn't know what the hell she was doing pacing around in the garden, right below Jean's balcony. Luckily for Lucy, the garden area was empty, otherwise she'd be explaining why she was pacing around outside at one in the morning, in nothing but basketball shorts and a black wife beater nonetheless. All she knew was that she had just gotten through her first fight with Jean. It started with something like this.

"How am I supposed to feel? Any minute now you could be jetting off halfway across the world with your ex-girlfriend, lover person!" Jean spat as she struggled not to stomp out of the kitchen, spatula still in hand.

And it continued with something like this

"Cause if I did it would be for work, and Zhen was never my girlfriend or lover! And how am I supposed to feel when your ex-boyfriend finance man is living in the same damn house as us? Huh? You could go waltzing back to him after you've had your fling!" Lucy yelled back as she angrily sautéed a pan of garlic flower stalks.

"Because it's not just a fling to me! You think I'd break off an engagement to have a go at a exotic lesbian fling? You're not the only one taking chances here! People think I'm crazy for starting something with someone so young at this age!" Jean said as she slammed her spatula down. As she sensed someone coming down the hall she used her TK to roughly slam the kitchen doors closed. "Dinner's not ready yet! Come back in fifteen minutes!" she called.

"Well you should know that I don't care how old you are! Some people like to be cougared you know!" Lucy shouted as she slammed another pan onto the stove.

And luckily, it ended with something like this.

"So you think I'm exotic?" Lucy asked with a small smirk.

"Maybe," Jean said, hiding a smile.

"Asian isn't that exotic you know…" Lucy said as she plated the vegetables she had been sautéing a little too roughly.

"Well, I grew up in a white suburb in the late seventies…" Jean smiled. "So, you're going to have to explain what being cougared means because I'm not sure if I understand that term," Jean said as she took a pan from Lucy.

"Ask Storm, or Kitty," Lucy smirked before getting up on her tip toes to kiss Jean on the lips. "Hold your horses! It's ready!" Lucy shouted over her shoulder at the mass of students behind the locked door.

And that was their first fight. Strangely enough it erupted over Lucy's first Chinese cooking lesson with Jean. Perhaps Storm was right, Jean wasn't destined to prepare anything more than a roast chicken or simple pasta dish, or salad, or toast.

So after a interesting dinner/movie night with the students, Lucy retreated to her room for a shower only to find a card on her sink that read.

_Go to the garden, tonight at 1, go to the lion's mouth fountain._

So Lucy did, and here she was, waiting.

Warning! Love scene! And it's a bit explicit! Skip it if you can't handle the R rated stuff.

"Jean!" Lucy yelled. She watched as the sheer curtains rustled behind the glass doors in the darkened room. "Do you want me to break in or something?" Lucy called. She was glad the students' rooms were located on the opposite side of the mansion. And hopefully Storm didn't have all of her windows open. The rain started now, in tiny, sharp, cold biting droplets. She could barely feel them as they kissed her face, then her bare shoulders. Within seconds, her shirt was soaking, slicked to her body. She shuddered although she could feel the layer of body heat trapped in the wet material. "Damn it Jean," Lucy muttered as she hugged herself. Suddenly the double glass doors click loudly as they unlocked.

"Come up," Jean said from inside the room, her entire form still cloaked in the darkness. Her voice was so soft Lucy almost missed it. With a running start, Lucy quickly scaled the side of the mansion and was up and on the deck in seconds. "Come in," Jean said from inside the room. Lucy stood in the doorway, water rolled off her shoulders and down her chest in rivets. "Lose the shirt," Jean commanded. Lucy slowly peeled the wet shirt off her body and as she watched Jean watching her. The younger woman stood in her black sports bra, her body glistened in the moonlight. She stepped inside to find that Jean was wearing one of the shirts she had taken from her, a white racer back tank. Lucy's smiled slowly when she noticed the pair of black shorts barely covering the curve of Jean's ass, and it is then that her heart skips a beat. The cold is forgotten as Lucy's chest grew warm. As Jean stared at her younger lover, Lucy opened her mouth to say something but her words abandoned her as she fell into Jean's gaze. Jean's eyes traveled over her body and suddenly she was moving. In two strides with those long long legs, Jean was upon her. She had Lucy pressed up against the wall, her hands tightly wrapped in Lucy's long, silky brown hair. Lucy's hands fell to her hips, before finally resting on the taller woman's smooth yet firm ass . With a quick tug and push Lucy had the redhead pinned against the wall. Those long legs of Jean's opened so willingly as Lucy slide between, pressing herself against Jean's warmth. Her hands never left the younger woman's hair as Lucy scooped her up. Jean wrapped her legs around her waist and marveled at how solid the smaller woman was, Lucy didn't look hard at all, but her natural strength was amazing. Jean's arms completely wrapped around the set of smooth, tan shoulders and her legs were like a vice, tight around the set of curvy hips. Lucy's hurried steps brought them to the desk instead of the bed, but they didn't mind. Jean gasped as Lucy's right hand slid down and met the soaked, black material of her shorts. The younger woman smirked she rubbed my thumb over that small part of Jean that had grown hard.

"Fuck, Jean, you're so ready," Lucy breathed, but in reality this only made her want to prolong the tease. Lucy slide a finger under the thin fabric and received a gasp. Jean's legs pulled her in closer, urging her to go in, but the shorter woman stopped. She slipped her fingers out from under the material and her hands land on Jean's ass again but Jean's had enough of the games now. She let Lucy know by sliding a hand down and wrapping her strong fingers around her wrist. She pulled Lucy's hand away from her ass and guided it between her thighs again. "I'm wet already," she growled in Lucy's ear before biting down hard on her neck. Lucy smirked and slipped a finger back under the material and teased her lover for a second longer before entering her. Her spot met Lucy's finger almost instantly and the older woman bucked against her. Nails dug into the back of her neck and shoulders. With her palm pressed against her, she began to fuck her slowly with deep, rhythmic strokes. A hand tightened in the mass of dark hair as Jean tightened around her finger. "More," she gasped. Lucy complied. With a thumb on her firmness and her fingers filling her, Lucy began to fuck her. The smaller woman pulled one leg up over her shoulder as the other wrapped around her hips, making sure that she didn't go anywhere but inside. Lucy's kisses and bites covered the older woman's neck she wanted more. With a free hand, Lucy pulled the neckline of Jean's shirt down and nipped at her chest. Quickly getting the point, Jean took a moment to pull the shirt completely off. Lucy teased her again, this time with her bare, heated skin on Jean's already hard nipples. Bending forward, Lucy captured a nipple between her lips and suddenly she felt warm droplets of blood running down her back. "I want to come on the bed," Jean groaned. Without breaking the complete contact between them, Lucy carried her to the bed. She had both of Jean's knees over her shoulders. The older woman bit down hard on her shoulder to keep her moans and gasps within their room. When she could finally feel Jean tightening against her fingers, Lucy allowed her to bring her legs down. Jean immediately locked them around Lucy's waist. With her left hand in Lucy's hair holding her against her chest and her other hand leaving searing hot trails across younger woman's back she began to come, Jean's entire body clenched beneath her, around her, against her. She was bucking now as her body refused to let go of the orgasm. Both her hands found their way into Lucy hair as she pulled her up to her. And then, she kissed her. She muffled her cries directly into the younger woman's mouth and they kissed like the Earth was literally about to disappear in a second. They stayed like that for a long time, completely tangled in each other, as they kissed like it's the one thing they were born to do. Jean broke away after a good while and whispered "I love you," Her eyes opened when she realized which three words just left her mouth. Lucy could tell that she was worried, afraid, debating whether she should ignore what she just said or not, so the younger woman leaned forward and trailed kisses from her jaw line to her lips.

"I love you too," Lucy whispered back. She laid down besides her and although Jean was the taller one, she nestled into the crook of Lucy's neck. Her long legs were strewn between and over Lucy's shorter, but more curvaceous ones as her fingers intertwined.

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't gotten to the time jump after the first movie yet, I promise Rogue is coming soon and she has a huge part in the next half of this fic. I just need to set things up with as much detail as I can in a fic that I'm pumping out 10 to 20 pages by the day. I'm also trying to keep the characters as similar to how they are in the movies so hopefully the events in the fic are plausible enough to actually fit between each movie.


	5. Chapter 5

-1This chapter takes place at the end of the first movie and yes, Rogue finally arrives!

It was only now that Lucy managed to get back to the Mansion. As she skillfully scaled the side of the enormous building, she struggled to clear the dark images that had been her life for the past six months. It had been a hard six months. Sometimes, crisis takes a hold of the world, and people are sent to fix it. Problem is, sometimes the fixing takes a long time. It didn't matter now, Lucy was home. As she slid gracefully into her old room, she froze at the sound of a girl's voice coming from darkened hall.

"So, Jean, there must be a reason why you're here all alone at this hour," the girl's voice drawled. "And there definitely must be a reason why you're wearing nothing but those shorts and that, barely there, tank," the girl continued.

"Rogue," Jean warned. Lucy watched silently as the tall woman backed into the dark room. "I was just seeing if everything was ok in this side of the hall,"

"I'm sure, sugar," the girl smirked. Lucy's eyes widened as she watched the girl stalk towards Jean in a fashion not unlike the way she used herself.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked as the girl closed the gap between them.

"Just, trying to figure out what's on your mind," Rogue whispered gruffly as she pressed Jean against the dresser.

"Excuse me, but have I come at a bad time?" Lucy said from the window sill she was perched on.

"Lucy!" Jean exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Rogue snapped from where she was still holding Jean against the heavy wooden dresser.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said. In a flash, Rogue left Jean and was on her way to Lucy's still form.

"Lucy! Watch out!" Jean warned when Rogue came dangerously close to Lucy.

"She's mine," Rogue growled.

"Yeah, and that ring on her hand says she's mine, kid," Lucy said as her eyes flickered to the diamond ring on Jean's finger. Rogue's eyes narrowed and suddenly the two young women went crashing to the floor.

"Lucy! Her skin!" Jean said when suddenly all three women in the room realized Lucy had both of her hands wrapped around Rogue's exposed wrists.

"What?" Lucy asked as she looked from Jean back down to the young girl caught beneath her.

"Her skin…" Jean said softly again as Lucy continued to hold Rogue's wrists. Lucy slowly got off the brunette and helped her into a sitting position when Rogue lifted a hand to her head.

"Oh my God, Ms, Grey I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I'm sorry, it happened again didn't it?" Rogue sputtered as she blinked and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"It's ok Rogue, are you ok?" Jean asked as she knelt by the student.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" Rogue asked with a weak smile.

"I'm fine, I'm never going to get used to you channeling Logan but, I'm fine," Jean smiled.

"I'm sorry, it just hits me from out of nowhere and I get this animalistic urge to…" Rogue started as she rubbed her own shoulders nervously.

"I feel you," Lucy said.

"You want to bone Ms. Grey and Kitty too?" Rogue exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Uh, yes to the first half but…" Lucy stammered.

"Ok, you know what? Let's get you in bed," Jean said as she raised an eyebrow at Lucy before.

"Wait, what's going on? Is her power like mine?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, now's not the time," Jean whispered.

"I don't know what your power is, but I'm pretty sure it's not like mine," Rogue said as she looked at the woman who had been watching her with interest.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you're touching her for one," Rogue said as she looked at Lucy's hand which was held tightly in Jean's at the moment.

"I don't get it," Lucy said, looking between Jean and Rogue,

"Rogue's skin absorbs people's energy and in the case of mutants, their abilities," Jean said. "And it often hurts them,"

"What? You're kidding right I mean," Lucy started as she grabbed Rogue's hand. "I'm fine,"

"Don't do that!" Rogue gasped as she flinched.

"You're not hurting me," Lucy said as she held on to the girl's hand. Rogue's eyes met Lucy's and for the first time in a long time, she relished in the feeling of someone's skin against hers.

"You're cold," Rogue blushed after a few moments.

"That must mean I need a very hot shower," Lucy smiled as she let Rogue retract her hand slowly.

"This must have something to do with you powers Luce," Jean said. "We'll have a meeting with the professor tomorrow ok? But now, Rogue, back to bed," Jean smiled.

"Ok Ms. Grey," Rogue said as Lucy helped her to her feet. She smiled again as she looked at Lucy's bare hand on hers. "You're going to stay for a while right?"

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Goodnight," Rogue said as she disappeared into the hall again.

"New student?" Lucy asked as she watched the girl go.

"Yes," Jean said.

"So, how have you been?" Lucy asked when she and Jean finally mustered the confidence to meet each other's eyes.

"I've been better," Jean smiled tiredly.

"I could say the same," the younger woman said, the pain in her eyes ever so obvious. "I'm sorry-" Lucy started.

"Shh, it's ok," Jean said, pulling the younger woman into her arms immediately. Her heart thudded loudly against Lucy's chest as she held her younger lover tightly. It had been too long. "I'm just glad you're alive enough to get back here," Jean whispered into the top of Lucy's head. She placed a kiss on Lucy's silky soft hair and exhaled slowly. It was Jean who pulled back first. She held Lucy's face in both of her hands and managed a smile through her tears. Lucy allowed the taller woman to pull her face in for a gentle kiss.

"So, I see that you're back to fuck up the way things work around here," Scott said coolly from the door. His ruby lenses glittered in the darkness as he watched Lucy and Jean break their kiss.

"And I'm glad to see you're still content with living a lie," Lucy shot back.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the one living a lie, tell me Lucy, do you know that everyone knows that she's with me? She's living with me, she's mine," Scott said.

"Yeah? And does everyone know that you're the safety net she couldn't help but fall into when I had to leave? Do they know that she feels sorry for you?" Lucy shot back.

"At least I've never left her," Scott said.

"But you're never really there with her on her level either…" Lucy smirked.

"What is that supposed to me?" Scott snapped.

"Stop it you two," Jean warned.

"Tell me Scott, does everyone know _who_ put this on her hand?" Lucy asked as she held up Jean's ring finger. The three carat princess cut diamond ring sparkled gently in the dark room. "Or do you just let everyone believe it was from you?" she continued. If his eyes were visible, then Lucy would have seen that they had just narrowed.

"Stop!" Jean said, raising her voice for the first time. "Scott, go to bed, now," she added when he wouldn't leave. Lucy watched with rage filled eyes as the taller man stalked away.

"So you moved in with him?" Lucy asked in scarily quiet voice.

"Lucy, you didn't even warn me that you were going, you could have called at least once! I thought you were gone for good!" Jean said.

"I couldn't have called," Lucy said softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you with that burden,"

"Burden? What burden? Loving you is not a burden Lucy," Jean said.

"Then why did you have to go back to him?" Lucy asked.

"It's not what you think," Jean said.

"Then what is it?"

"I moved into a room with him, but it was mostly because a lot of students started pouring in, and well, I felt really bad Luce, I've loved him for a long time, he's one of my best friends, and well, he was getting really torn up. I didn't move in until less than a month ago, right before the Magneto, the uh, Ellis Island incident," Jean said.

"The what incident?" Lucy asked, confused. "I'm sorry, I literally just came back from a really, really deep cover thing, I just, I'm still getting a hold on actually being back here with you," Lucy said, visibly shaken.

"Jeez, I have a lot to catch you up on," Jean sighed as she took Lucy's hand in hers.

"So, you still my girl?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yeah Lucy, I am," Jean whispered, pulling the younger towards the bed as she shut and locked the door with her TK.

After thoroughly welcoming her sorely missed girlfriend back from her lengthy trip Jean managed to break away from the younger woman long enough to retrieve some leftovers from the kitchen. Over the course of several cartons of leftovers later, Jean had retold the entire Magneto Ellis Island fiasco to Lucy.

"Wait, I have two questions," Lucy said when Jean finally finished. "One, at the Senate hearing, did you wear the red top that goes bam?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Jean smiled.

"Did you keep the top two buttons open?"

"Well, no, I was speaking in front of the senate!" Jean said.

"Excuses excuses," Lucy sighed as she shook her head at the older woman who was sitting on the bed facing her. "Ok, two. This Logan guy, he wants you?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy! Have you been listening? The entire UN could have gotten killed!" Jean scolded.

"Right but there's like a vice something for everyone. Stop avoiding the question, this Logan guy, he wants you?" Lucy continued as she watched the older woman shake her head.

"Lucy…" Jean sighed.

"Jean…" Lucy mocked as she crawled into the taller woman's lap.

"He does? Happy? You obviously know how I feel, so you better not be getting jealous on me missy," Jean said she allowed the younger woman to push her back against the headboard.

"Who said I was jealous?" Lucy breathed in Jean's ear.

The next day, in the Professor's office.

"It appears that Rogue's powers have no affect on Lucy due to her mutation," Xavier said to Jean and Storm as they watched Rogue and Lucy chat out on the balcony.

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact that Lucy doesn't have any vitals when she hasn't fed for a substantial amount of time?" Storm mused aloud.

"It's possible, Jean," Xavier said.

"Well, I'm not sure how good this news is," Jean said as she uncrossed her arms and exhaled.

"This is great news for Rogue. Now she has some she can touch, and have physical contact with. The sheer impact of not having any physical contact with other humans is quite unhealthy," Xavier said.

"But it's not like they're ever going to date," Jean said.

"I didn't mean it like that Jean," Xavier smiled warmly at the jealously threatening to spill into Jean's voice.

"I'm sorry Professor, I've just had a lot on my mine lately," Jean admitted.

"I know Jean. I also know that you can handle whatever comes your way," Xavier said knowingly.

"Professor, Storm, you two have known me for a long time," Jean said as she lowered her voice.

"Yes, we have," Xavier said as he proudly looked up at his incredibly achieved student.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked.

"You mean, who should you chose?" Storm said gently.

"Well, who do you want to chose?" Xavier said.

"I…" Jean faltered.

"Your head and your heart are not as separated as they used to be, and you have that young woman to thank for that," Xavier said. "The question isn't who to chose, for you have already chosen. The question is, are you ready to accept what truly makes you happy?" Xavier said as he looked into Jean's eyes. "Don't think too hard my dear, just trust yourself. You're not a whimsical person. Even though recent changes in your life may seem strange, I know you're not having a mid life crisis,"

"Professor! I'm not that old!" Jean scolded.

"I know, but you understand what I was trying to say," he smiled.

"I do, thank you," Jean smiled.

"Now, has she told you how long she's staying this time?" Xavier asked as he looked out onto the balcony again.

"She told me that she does not intend to leave for a long time, this is also why I've moved into her room," Jean said.

"So you two are more progressed than I thought, congratulations," Xavier smiled. "I hope Scott isn't,"

"Scott's not speaking to me," Jean said.

"I'm sorry. He's a strong man, and sooner or later he will come to term with the way things are," Xavier said.

"I hope sooner," Storm muttered.

"Yes, well, now that we know she's staying here, shall we give her a class of her own?" Xavier asked.

"Lucy? What would she teach?" Jean said.

"That young woman has many skills, and I'm sure you know more about that than I do, so, why don't you pick something she can teach the students," Xavier said.

"You trust her?" Jean asked.

"Do you?" Xavier said.

"Yes, but," Jean started.

"Aside from the fact that you seem to be so taken with her, I've also gotten to spend a good amount of time with her, and she seems completely trustworthy," Xavier said. "Not to mention she's a wonderful chess opponent, though that may have something to do with her relationship with Erik," he added with a warm yet sad smile.

"Well, aside from a few languages, I think she could help the students out in their physical training," Jean said.

"I agree, so, physical education and foreign languages, and I'm assuming you would like her to resume her position as your TA?" Xavier said

"It's up to her, I don't want to burden her with too much," Jean said.

Out on the balcony Lucy was stretched out on her back, balancing on the edge of railing. To the casual observer, Rogue wasn't standing too close to the woman on the ledge, but to knowing eyes, it was clear that she was standing much closer to her new acquaintance than she usually did with her close friends.

"God, I'm really sorry," Lucy said as she held the back of her hand over her eyes. "Mr. Lensherr, sorry, Magneto, he's actually a pretty good friend of mind, and I couldn't ever imagine him hurting someone," she continued as she squinted in the sun. Her thin cotton shirt rode up and exposed her tan navel.

"And I can't imagine him as anything other than a scary, scary man," Rogue admitted as she stared at all of Lucy's exposed skin.

"I'm sorry you got caught in the thick of it, I just wish I was around, I could have helped," Lucy sighed. "The hair's cute though," she added.

"Thanks, I'm just getting used to it," Rogue blushed, instinctively pushing the strand of hair behind her ear. "So, where did you go?" Rogue asked.

"Well, that's a long story, let's just say, it wasn't any better than what you guys went through," Lucy said as she glimpsed at Rogue.

"Huh?"

"Lives endangered, violence, you know," Lucy smiled tiredly as she slid her legs down to the ground.

"I heard from Kitty that you're used to extreme situations," Rogue said.

"I bet you hear all sorts of interesting things from Kitty," Lucy laughed. "Don't believe most of them," Lucy winked. She sat down on the ledge with her legs planted on the ground and slouched in the warm morning sun as she watched the girl fidgeted beside her.

"I, uh," Rogue blushed as all the juicy gossip from Kitty flashed through her mind.

"Hey you two, I'm glad to see you're getting along," Jean said as she walked out into the sun with Storm.

"Hey Storm, Mrs. Robinson," Lucy said as she pulled Jean into her arms and between her legs only to receive a stern look. Rogue blushed even harder and averted her eyes as Lucy struggled to pull Jean down for a kiss. Storm rolled her eyes and looked out over the garden and concentrated on creating a light and low mist over the lawn.

"Lucy," Jean murmured as her eye flickered to Rogue.

"What? She's cool," Lucy grinned as she finally succeeded in planting a kiss on the older woman's jaw.

"And a student," Storm added without taking her eyes from the garden.

"What? She's heard it all from Kitty already anyways," Lucy said as she peeked at the nervous Rogue.

"But you told me not to believe most of the things she says," Rogue smiled as she looked up at Lucy's grinning face.

"See, the girl's already on our page," Lucy smiled as she looked up at Jean's skeptical face.

"Rogue, you come straight to me if this one ever get's out of hand," Jean said as she absently ran her hand through Lucy's hair.

"I will Ms. Grey," Rogue said. She couldn't help but watch as Jean touched Lucy's face.

"Good. Lucy, I talked to the professor and how would feel about teaching some physical education and or some language?" Jean asked as she grabbed Lucy's hands which were on sliding down her back on their way to her butt. She raised her eyebrows at her decidedly frisky lover and gave her hands a squeeze before pulling them back up to her waist.

"PE? You want me to be a PE teacher?" Lucy smirked.

"Yes, but our PE involves the danger room," Storm said.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it, but the only languages I'll teach are Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Italian, and maybe, just maybe a little Dutch," Lucy started.

"You speak Dutch?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a little, I dated number twelve of the Netherlands women's volleyball team for a little bit," Lucy admitted sheepishly.

"So you like Dutch women?" Jean asked.

"Only if you're Dutch," Lucy smirked as she rubbed Jean's waist.

"Ok, Rogue we have class in five minutes, let's get there on time," Storm said as she whisked Rogue away.

"We'll see you at 2 for the Danger room session," Lucy called.

"Ok, bye," Rogue said as Storm hurried her back into the Mansion.

"So, you ready to face the students again?" Jean asked as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"I guess, though you know I'd rather spend my whole day," Lucy started before a pair of lips silenced her.

"Lucy, it's a school day, and let's keep this mouth of your's under control," Jean smiled after pulling back form the kiss.

"Ok Ms. Grey, you're the boss," Lucy smiled before pulling Jean close again.

The Danger room 1:55 PM

"Are you sure it was Lucy?" Kitty asked as she and Rogue stretched on the mats set up in the Danger room.

"Aside from the matching description and the fact that Jean and the Professor call her Lucy, yes," Rogue said as she watched Kitty's eyes widen.

"About time you came back!" Kitty exclaimed as she leapt to her feet. In a few quick bounds Kitty had launched herself airborne and had air tackled Lucy to the ground right as she entered the room. With a loud thud the two grappling figures tumbled to the ground. For a good 10 seconds limbs and long dark ponytails flailed before Lucy ended up on top of Kitty.

"Some one's been practicing," Lucy grinned as the girl panted heavily beneath her leg lock.

"When did you get in? Why didn't you come say hi?" Kitty breathed as Lucy helped her to her feet again.

"I promise you a long long story, but first things first, we have a lesson today," Lucy said before Kitty threw her arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm done, I swear I'm done, I just really missed you," Kitty beamed.

"I missed you too!" John exclaimed melodramatically as he threw his arms around Lucy's shoulders.

"Oh God John, thank you but, stop," Lucy said as she patted the boy's back.

"Lucy!" Peter grinned as he stalked into the room.

"Peter! God, did you get taller?" Lucy asked as she got up on her tip toes to hug the huge young man.

"Maybe a centimeter," he smiled as he hugged the smaller woman with care.

"Nice," Lucy smiled as she pulled away. "Hey Rogue," she smiled when she spotted the new student.

"Hi," Rogue said shyly.

"Ok, so today, we have something new. Jean and Storm have cooked up a new program and lucky us, we get to test it out," Lucy said as she walked to center of the enormous room. "Ready?" she said as the lights cut out.

Later that evening.

"So, that's him?" Lucy said as she entered the medical lab to find Jean checking Logan's vitals. "He's hairy," Lucy said as peered at the sleeping man.

"Luce," Jean admonished softly.

"I'm just saying," Lucy said as she studied the older woman's face.

"You're not getting jealous are you?" Jean asked as she took her glasses off.

"Should I be?" Lucy asked as she took Jean's glasses from her hand.

"I think you know the answer to that," the redhead smiled as she watched Lucy slowly wipe her glasses with the edge of her white cotton shirt.

"You better not be trying to get me jealous," Lucy said as she edged closer to the taller women before gently sliding the fragile frame back on Jean's face.

"Why?" Jean smiled as she slid her hands around the shorter, curvier woman's hips.

"Because I'm better at that game," Lucy smirked before pulling Jean's head down to meet her smiling lips.

"You know, he's not going to be happy if he wakes up to find me messing around with another woman on the floor under his unconscious body," Jean said after pulling after from a rapidly heating kiss.

"Are you sure he won't be happy?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to think about that," Jean said, shutting her eyes.

"You're off the hook now, but when this guy wakes up, him and I are going to have a little chat," Lucy said as she glanced at the Logan's still form.

"Lucy…" Jean said.

"Alright, sheesh, you're always so nice about things," Lucy sighed. "I have to go start dinner anyways," Lucy said as held Jean's wrist up and peered at her watch. "Bye," Lucy said as she backed out of the room.

"I love you," Jean said as Lucy gave her a disapproving look.

"That's what you tell me," Lucy smirked before disappearing down the hall.

"Hey Lucy! We're going to play tag football, you want to come?" Kitty as she popped out of a wall and appeared in the middle of the hall.

"Jesus Kitty, that's so creepy," Lucy said as she slid her half opened knife closed and slipped in back into her waistband.

"Not as creepy as that, would you have shanked me?" Kitty asked as she lifted up the bottom of Lucy's shirt to exposed the metallic clip of the knife.

"No, but if it was dark, maybe," Lucy said, leaning towards Kitty for effect. "I'm just joking, no, I'm sorry I'm just a little on edge," Lucy said as she began walking down the hall again.

"I get it, Ms. Grey and Scott and Storm are still a little jumpy from the thing, you know?" Kitty said as she accompanied Lucy down the hall.

"Yeah, I know, so, touch football?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, please say yes, and be on my team. It's me and John versus Bobby, Peter and Jubilee," Kitty said.

"You didn't invite Rogue?" Lucy asked.

"We did, she's in the room, she said she's not really feeling up to anything too physical right now," Kitty said as her smile faltered for a second.

"Aw, that sucks. Well, maybe next time for football, I have dinner to start," Lucy said as she started up the stairs to her room.

"Fine! But if we lose it's all on you!" Kitty yelped as she sprinted through the front door.

Lucy shook her head to herself as she headed towards her room for a change of clothes. After pulling on a different shirt she was on her way to the kitchen when she paused at Kitty and Rogue's closed door. Inside the room, Rogue was scribbling away in her Moleskine notebook when two loud knocks echoed through her room.

"Who is it?" Rogue asked as she fumbled with a thin cardigan.

"It's Lucy," a muffled voice said through the thick wooden door. Rogue stopped and looked at the crumpled piece of fabric in her hands and rested it on her desk.

"I'll be right there," Rogue called as she stood up.

"Hey," Lucy said as the door opened.

"Hi," Rogue said.

"I'm sorry, you're not busy right now are you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, no, I was just uh, chilling," Rogue said, as she inwardly grimaced at her choice of words.

"Ok, cool, come help me make dinner," Lucy said as she grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled the girl into the hall.

"But I'm not dressed!" Rogue said as Lucy whisked her down the hall.

"You look dressed to me," Lucy said she glanced at the jean's and t-shirt clad girl.

"No, I mean, I forgot my gloves and stuff," Rogue said as she stared at her hand which was covered by Lucy's.

"You can just wash your hands, I don't wear gloves," Lucy smirked.

"I, uh, I don't know how to cook," Rogue said.

"It's ok, I'll teach you, unless," Lucy stopped walking and turned to the younger girl. "You really don't like cooking or you don't want to hang out with me, it's cool, I'll understand if you really want some alone time," Lucy said as she looked at Rogue.

"No, I mean. It's not that, I'm just, kind of getting used to things around here," Rogue admitted.

"Cool, me too, now, let me show you how to make some lai mein," Lucy smiled as she resumed her brisk walk down the hall.

"Lai what?" Rogue asked.

"Lai mein," Lucy said as they entered the kitchen.

"What is that?" Rogue asked as she watched Lucy pulled tubs of flour and other ingredients out of different cupboards.

"Lai means pull, mein means noodles, I'm going to show you how to make hand made noodles," Lucy said as she quickly cleaned off a marble slab and placed it on the island in the kitchen. " Now, come, wash your hands and let's get started,"

1 hour and 10 pounds of risen noodle dough later

"Ok, keep your fingers in, so when you cut you won't catch the tips," Lucy said as she used her own fingers to help Rogue curl hers up. "And when you cut, use this rocking motion," Lucy said as she held Rogue's hand and the chef's knife in her own.

"Like this?" Rogue asked as she began mimicking the motion Lucy had shown her. Although she was mostly concentrating on the motion, Rogue couldn't help but noticed the way Lucy's hand felt on hers.

"Yes, good," Lucy smiled as she slowly retracted her hands from around the younger girl. After Rogue had finished chopping the bunch of chives into three in long segments Lucy quickly scooped them off the wooden chopping board and into a small metal bowl.

"So, now we do some pulling?" Rogue asked with glee. Although she was originally a southern girl, the few months she had spent hitchhiking around the continent had brought many new cultures into her life. But what Lucy was showing her now she couldn't have found on her own.

"Yes, now we do the pulling," Lucy said as she tended to the enormous mound of dough on the countertop. Rogue watched as Lucy cut a palm sized segment off the mound. "Come here," Lucy called over her shoulder. She took Rogue's hands and sprinkled flower on the girl's open hands. "Don't want to stick," Lucy said as she began kneading the piece of dough. "Kay, start gently, if you get too rough it'll break," Lucy said as she began pulling. After a few batches of ugly and mismatched noodles later, Rogue began producing pretty descent looking batches.

"How does this look?" Rogue asked as she tossed a portion of near perfect noodles into the flour mound in front of Lucy.

"It's looks good, you just need to work on keeping the flour in the food and not on you," Lucy said nonchalantly as she glanced up.

"Wait? I have stuff on me? Where?" Rogue asked as she looked around.

"Just here," Lucy said as she reached up and spread flour on the surprised girl's face.

"Oh, I'm going to tah get you!" Rogue squealed as she reached out for the flour on the table.

"So, is this cooking 101?" Jean asked from door as she watched Lucy and Rogue start a game of flour tag. She flinched and nearly missed a handful of flying flour. "Oh you two are so dead," Jean exclaimed as she used her TK to simultaneously shield herself and fling flour.

"Hey! No powers!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why? If you have them use them!" Jean said.

"It's not our fault our powers are physically gimpy!" Lucy said as she dodged a flour cloud which managed to swerve and hit her in the back.

"Ok, ok truce," Jean said when Lucy leapt up and pressed her against the fridge.

"Get her!" Lucy said to Rogue who almost immediately shower Jean in flour.

"Ok, truce," Rogue smiled.

"You two…"Jean sighed.

"Oh my God, we should have forgot about the football," Kitty said as she dropped the football in the hallway.

"Kitty Pryde, you take a step into this kitchen and it's detention," Jean said as Lucy unpinned her from the fridge. "The same for the rest of you boys!" Jean added.

"Aw! We totally missed it!" John said as he struggled to peek into the kitchen from behind Peter.

"All of you, go get ready for dinner!" Lucy said as she shooed the students away.

"You still need me?" Rogue asked as she dusted her herself off.

"Don't worry, just go get ready, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes," Lucy said. "You," she added as she reached out and grabbed Kitty's wrist. "You help her go straight to your room so she doesn't get flour everywhere," Lucy said.

"Ok," Kitty said. "Come on Rogue, let's go," she smiled. Kitty reached out and placed her hands on the clothed shoulders of the other girl.

"Ah! This feels weird!" Rogue said as Kitty began to walk her into a wall.

"So, I see that you're getting friendly with Rogue," Jean said as she used her TK to lift the flour off the various surfaces in the kitchen.

"Just trying to help her loosen up a little, it's hard being new," Lucy said.

"Good, I'm glad," Jean smiled.

A few nights later…

Lucy woke up to an empty bed. She yawned as she rolled over to get a look at clock on the dresser. It was 2:30 AM. She yawned again before finally swinging her legs onto the floor. After rummaging through the dresser for a few moments, Lucy produced a black sports bra. Stretching lazily she pulled on a pair of Jean's sweatpants and tied them loosely before sleepily stumbling out into the darkened hall.

"Jean?" Lucy said quietly as she checked the kitchen. No one. Lucy ran a hand through her sexed up bed hair and noiselessly padded down the hall to the elevator leading to the medical lab. "Jean, you in here?" Lucy said quietly as she entered the medical lab.

"In here," Jean's voice said lowly.

"Hey, you ok babe? I woke up and you weren't there," Lucy said as she neared the woman sitting on stool by a counter.

"I'm ok, I just got the feeling he was going to wake up so I came down to check on him," Jean smiled tiredly as she motioned to the empty examination table. "He's changing," Jean added as she pointed to the frosted glass door at the end of the lab.

"Oh, I thought you couldn't sleep or something," Lucy yawned as she let the taller woman pull her into an embrace.

"I'm fine," Jean smiled as she placed a soft kiss on Lucy's jaw as the younger finished yawning.

"So, this is the girl?" Logan said as he emerged from behind the glass door.

"This is Lucy," Jean smiled, not letting go of Lucy.

"I'm Logan," Logan said, extending a hand to Lucy.

"Hi," Lucy said as she shook his hand.

"Hey, I have to say, I like her more than Cyclops," Logan shrugged as his eyes swept over Lucy.

"Thanks?" Lucy said with a raised eyebrow.

"No problem kid," he said.

"Don't call me that," Lucy said. "Hey do you really have knives in your hands?"

"Yeah," Logan said as he raised an eyebrow at Jean.

"Show me, it's not that I don't believe you, but I want to see them," Lucy said.

"Ok," Logan said, surprisingly compliant.

"Woah," Lucy said as three razor sharp claws shot out of his knuckles.

"Now you show me what you can do," Logan smirked.

"What?" Lucy asked as Jean gave Logan a dirty look.

"Jean's told me about your abilities, I want to see," Logan grinned.

"Which part? The elongating canines, the blood, the healing ability, the super strength and speed or the hot as hell fuck you blind lesbian sex skills?" Lucy smirked as Jean turned red.

" I uh," Logan stammered.

"Still like me more than Scott?" Lucy smirked.

"Even more now," Logan shot back as he regained his composure.

"I knew I shouldn't have introduced you two…" Jean sighed.

"Aw you know we're mostly harmless," Lucy said. "It was nice meeting you Logan, but I'm getting back to bed because honestly I don't like wearing clothes, so I'll see you later. And you, I better wake up with you right next to me or you're in trouble," Lucy said to.

"You don't trust her down here with me?" Logan asked.

"I trust her, but I don't like it when she stays up all night working," Lucy said.

"Don't worry I'll behave around your girl," Logan said.

"I'm not worrying and she doesn't belong to me, if anything, I belong to her," Lucy smirked. "Night," she said softly to Jean.

"I'll be there soon," Jean said before pulling the younger woman for a soft kiss.

"Bye," Lucy said before sauntering off into the hall again.

"I gotta say I'm a little surprised Jean," Logan said when Lucy disappeared.

"Logan…" Jean warned.

"Wait, I'm not going to give you grief about how you let me believe that Scott was my main competition, or about how young and hot your girl is-" Logan smirked.

"You've said enough Logan, you're obviously in good health so I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," Jean said as she headed back into the hall.

"Hot as hell fuck you blind lesbian sex skills huh?" Logan teased as the tall redhead headed into the hall. "Jeez, just when a guy thinks he has a chance," Logan muttered.


End file.
